Be My Secretary?
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. Having the seven billionaires fighting over you to be their personal secretary, And having other billionaires fighting for you too? Sakura hated this even more than her secretary job. Sequel to PHS
1. The News

Be My Secretary?

**Disclaimer: **No.

**Authors Note: **Yes! The highly anticipated sequel to "Their Pink Haired Secretary" is up! Hope all of you enjoy!

**Full Summary: **The companies have split. _The companies have split_. Which leaves Sakura being fought over by seven billionaires so she can be their _personal _secretary. Whatever that means. Of course though, Sakura being….well Sakura we've got other company owners fighting for the rosette. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Who will annoy Sakura to the point of her ripping out her hair? Let us read.

**IMPORTANT: **I have set up a poll on my profile page about what other company owners you want me to include in this story. There will be a fair number of choices and I will edit the poll every story update. So make sure you vote and Review!

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura glanced nervously around the room.

Every since the whole elevator fiasco a few weeks ago she had been avoiding the men at all costs. She's only given them the polite nod and has stood a good few feet away from them at all times. She runs out of the room when she's finished and manages to get on the elevator _earlier _than she usually does.

So far, it's been working out quite well.

Until today

Where she was being pinned against the wall

By all of her bosses

"Sakura" Kakashi said lightly while looking at the girl, surprisingly no perverted book in hand, "I and the rest of the company owners have agreed to the fact that you have been avoiding us" his eyes hardened slightly at the though of his pink haired interest not spending time with him, "We'd like an explanation now".

Sakura's eyes skimmed over the seven billionaires who were staring at her intensely. She breathed in deeply, "I just think it would be better for me to stay a little bit farther away from all of you since a few weeks ago it seemed like all of you men's hormones hit the roof and beyond" she glared at the seven men who quickly averted their eyes.

"Sakura" Neji interrupted the silver haired man by stepping forward pinning Sakura with a gaze. "We have something extremely important to tell you" he glanced at the other company owners who all had grim looks on their faces.

"W-what is it?" she asked nervously looking at Neji's face.

All the men looked down quickly and back up at the strawberry girl they had grown oh so attached to.

"The companies are separating Sakura" Sasori's smooth but slightly sad voice seemed to echo throughout the halls and in Sakura's mind.

'_They're _what_?!" _Sakura exclaimed in her head, her eyes shifting from one boss to another.

"W-what?" Sakura exclaimed slightly her jade eyes wide with shock, "W-why?"

Itachi stepped forward and gingerly grabbed a lock of Sakura's pink hair. "We all decided about a week ago, agreeing that we think we should all branch out and become solo companies instead of just one corporation." He explained but couldn't help but get lost in her green grass eyes.

"Wait, so that means that all of you will be in different places in the city" Sakura talked softly her pink eyebrows knitting in thought. She stuck her tongue out slightly biting on it involuntary.

The men shivered looking at their secretary; she looked so adorable when she was concentrated. Their eyes for once weren't clouded over in lust. They were filled to the brim with affection, sadness, desperation, need, and most of all.

Love

Sakura's eyes were glued to the floor and refused to meet the men's eyes. Even if she hated the job, she still felt _slightly _attached to the billionaires. Sure they were annoying, annoying as _hell, _and they were perverted. They stalked her, memorized the times she got off work, oh and there was that time in the bathroom when Naruto dressed up as a woman.

Sakura quickly tried to erase that memory from her mind.

"So that means I guess that I have to quit" she said calmly to the men who were now looking at her with such a grimace she almost winced herself. "I mean it's not like I can be in seven different places at once" Sakura joked lightly with a slightly bitter laugh.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about" Sasuke said sullenly, his raven bangs falling into his obsidian eyes.

"We don't want to lose you Sakura-chan" Naruto said, actually looking very serious at the moment. "We care about you a lot, but we realize that you can't be with all of us" he took her hand sweetly and looked into her extremely wide Bambi eyes.

"So we've decided we're going to pursue you" Gaara's strong voice rose above and looked at her slightly ticked off at the closeness the blonde idiot was having with his precious girl.

"Pursue me?" Sakura questioned, snatching her hand out of the blonde's grip and giving him a glare that made him back off with that stupid grin on his face.

"We are going to fight for you Sakura" Sasori's voice cut through the air like a knife. "We won't let you go simply because of this inconvenient split" his eyes hardened slightly.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no" Sakura shook her head fast and slowly stepped to the left trying to make a quick break to the door. "You guys' are NOT going to go all survival of the fittest on me" she commanded and looked at all the men who looked like they were not going to be convinced. "This is ridiculous, you will be able to find other secretaries, hell girls would give up an arm and a leg to be the seven of you people's secretaries" she exclaimed slightly and continued, "And you know what? Those girls will actually _respond _to your advances" she persuaded and looked at the men expectantly.

"Nope" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"It has to be you Sakura" Neji said evenly

"No one else will be _my _secretary" Itachi smirked at the girl

"You mean _my _secretary" Sasuke growled at his brother

"So don't try to escape love" Sasori purred

"Because it'll be futile trying" Kakashi chirped

"You will be _one of our _secretaries and no one else's" Gaara commanded

Saskura gulped now looking at the diverse group of billionaires who were now looking at her with unveiled lust.

"Why does this shit always happen to me?" She howled slightly and slammed her head against the wall.

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura sighed and stepped into her living room. She rubbed a towel over her freshly showered head causing water droplets to fall on her stretchy pink t-shirt and white sweatpants.

She jumped slightly when the phone rang, but she walked quickly over to the telephone and picked it up.

It was Temari

"Sakura" the blonde's loud voice sounded across the line and Sakura winced slightly at the loud volume of her voice.

"Hi Temari" Sakura responded and leaned against the wall to support herself.

"So are you _freaking out _about this whole company split? I know I am, I mean Gaara is so stressed he's acting like even more of an asshole than he usually does" she babbled and Sakura laughed quietly at the older Sabaku. "Oh and he keeps repeating like these phrases that sound like 'the competition', 'personal secretary', and 'prize', do you have any idea what that means" Temari asked causing Sakura to blush beat red.

"U-Um no I d-don't" Sakura stuttered and cursed slightly at her nervous behavior. Temari wasn't stupid; she would know something was up by her constant stuttering and odd behavior.

"Sa-ku-ra" Temari sounded out her syllables causing Sakura to cringe, '_Here it comes' _she thought. "What do you know? Come on spill" she commanded and Sakura just _knew _she was sitting someplace getting comfortable.

"It's kind of a long story Temari" Sakura rubbed the back of her neck wit hone hand, wishing she had never picked up the phone. "Plus I'm beat tonight, can we talk about it later?"

Temari sighed but agreed, "Sure, we'll talk about it tomorrow over lunch ok? My treat, I'll text you the place and time. Well I'll go now but I'll see you tomorrow. Ciao Sakura" after Temari hung up the phone Sakura put the phone back into place. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigretor.

Sakura grabbed a water bottle and a bag of cheddar popcorn from the pantry and walked back into the living room. She munched on the popcorn happily with a look of bliss on her face and plopped herself on her large green couch. She picked up the remote and turned on her slightly small television.

And of course, the news was talking about the corporation split

"Our breaking story tonight" a pretty young female reporter talked about. "The famous corporation containing the prominent company owners: Gaara Sabaku, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Sasori Satsuki, and Itachi Uchiha have decided to go on their own. We were fortunate enough to have an exclusive interview with Kakashi Hatake himself."

Suddenly the screen switched to Kakashi and a pretty young blonde who looked excited beyond belief to be interviewing Kakashi Hatake himself, not that Sakura could blame her really.

"So Kakashi-san" the blonde said while slightly fluttering her eyelashes causing Sakura to roll her eyes. "What is with the _deal_ with all of the companies splitting up?" her voice slighty changed to a purr seeming like she was forgetting what environment she was in.

"Has she forgotten that she's _working_?" Sakura mumbled under her breath and took a deep swig of water. "I mean I've been around that man for years and I've never gotten all doe eyed and love struck".

"Well" Kakashi began with a twinkle in his eye, "We all decided about a week ago that it was wise to all became solo companies" he explained and Sakura could tell he was trying to contain his laughter at the fan girl look the reporter was giving him. "Don't get me wrong" he leaned back in his chair slightly, "The one corporation idea was a fantastic time, it all benefited us well but for the years all seven of us have been together we have matured and grown and now all have different ideas that we want to continue on our own". He finished and took a drink of water.

"So what is going to happen to the money?" The blonde's eyes widened trying to be cute, Sakura guessed.

"The money will be split evenly among the seven of us" he explained, "The workers of our separate company's will come with us if they so choose to" his eyes though seemed to darken and intensify and Sakura could hear a faint gasp come the reporter. "However" Kakashi's voice turned to almost a purr, "There is _one thing_ that the company owner's will be competing for" Sakura's eyes widened. '_What is he doing?_' Sakura thought and turned up the volume.

"And what is that?" the reporter eagerly asked and scooted closer.

Kakashi chucked lightly, "I'm afraid that information is extremely confidential" he said lightly though his eyes were still smoldering. "Though, the company owners and I are one hundred percent sure that the prize will be _well worth _the competition" his gaze now shifted directly at the camera and it was almost like he was staring directly at her causing Sakura to shudder a little.

"Oh well" the blonde stuttered obviously taken aback at the sudden declaration from the silver haired man. "Thank you very much for your interview Kakashi-san" the girl went back to her normal flirting nature and flitted her eyelashes one more time.

"It was my pleasure" he slightly lowered his eyelids. And Sakura could have _sworn _he saw him mumble under his breath.

"Get Ready Sakura, the competition has begun"

**

* * *

**

**Ok, I know it's pretty short. But I REALLY wanted to get this story up soon, but I promise I will have more longer chapters after this one. Pinky-swear**

**Read and Review s'il vous plait**

**ShelbySabaku**


	2. The Nara Interview

Be My Secretary?

**This chapter is dedicated to 99 Kisses till Death. Happy late birthday! **

**Disclaimer: **Psh, I wish.

**Summary: **The companies have split. _The companies have split_. Which leaves Sakura being fought over by seven billionaires so she can be their _personal _secretary. Whatever that means. Of course though, Sakura being….well Sakura we've got other company owners fighting for the rosette. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Who will annoy Sakura to the point of her ripping out her hair? Let us read. The companies have split. _The companies have split_. Which leaves Sakura being fought over by seven billionaires so she can be their _personal _secretary. Whatever that means. Of course though, Sakura being….well Sakura we've got other company owners fighting for the rosette. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Who will annoy Sakura to the point of her ripping out her hair? Let us read.

**Ok so I've gotten many reviews asking me about what happened in the elevator at the end of "Their Pink Haired Secretary" well I'll probably make that into a separate story in itself if I have time. It's what I'm planning anyway. But for now, you're just going to have be held in suspense ;-] **

**So I have come to the conclusion that I would like to set a goal for reviews and if we match/get close to/exceed that number of reviews then I will update faster and make the chapters longer! **

**Review Goal: 70**

**Awww Shika-kun won the poll! But of course who could deny that sexy laziness of his? Hm, I bet Sakura could....**

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

"THEY'RE FIGHTING OVER YOU?" an _extremely _loud voice echoed throughout the whole café causing Sakura to involuntarily cover her ears.

"Yes" Sakura winced, almost ashamed to admit it herself. "It's ridiculous" she sighed and stirred her spoon in her coffee cup. "I mean here they are acting like little boys when they _should _be caring about their big move" her emerald green eyes slanted a little almost as if in thought. "I mean, there are hundreds, _thousands _of girls out there who would kill to be their secretaries. What's so special about _me_?" she mumbled slightly and an adorable puppy dog pout covering her lips.

Temari chuckled slightly, "Sakura, I remember the first day Gaara started talking about you, he would always talk about how diligent you worked, how professional you were, and also how absolutely _adorable _you acted around the office" she smiled genuinely causing Sakura to blush madly.

"Whatever" Sakura huffed and leaned back into her chair blowing a small strand a pink hair away from her overly large forehead. "They'll realize eventually that this whole thing is completely ludicrous, I'm already signed up for a bunch of interviews with some other companies" she sipped her coffee with cream and raised her eyes. Sakura's raised eyes widened with surprise when she saw Temari's shocked beyond belief gaze.

"You mean you're not going to go with one of them?" she asked slowly. "More importantly, you're not going to go with _Gaara?" _she whisper-hissed and her eyes showed momentary sadness.

Sakura's head lowered slightly and her face turned a pretty shade of read. She felt awful for it, but she couldn't go with just one of them. These immature men were insanely possessive, they relished good competition, and would do anything to win the prize.

Unfortunetly however, the prize was Sakura herself.

"It would just be so difficult if I went with one of them" Sakura explained looking at Temari hopefully, as if begging for her understanding. "If I went with just _one _of them then the other boys would get so jealous they'd act like animals and when I chose just one guy, then he would be flaunting me like some sort of trophy wife" she ran her fingers through her hair already feeling a headache forming.

Temari's sad face only increased but an understanding nod. "I kind of get that I guess" she sighed and took a deep swig of the coffee she was drinking. "However, I still don't agree to that" her face then broke out in a huge grin. "And neither will the rest of the people too you know" she leaned forward, her head in her hand the smile still on her face. "Like TenTen, Ino, Hinata, Konan, and Shizune, they'll want you to come with them too" Temari laughed at the amazed expression that now covered the pinkette's face.

"Huh?" Sakura oh so intelligently replied and mentally smacked herself for better judgment.

Temari smiled genuinely, "Sakura, everyone loves you like crazy. Now that the companies are splitting I can _assure _you that the girls will want you to come with them and the company"

Sakura's thoughts her muddled, "Well I already have an interview set up with Shikamaru Nara tomorrow morning so it's too late for that" she sipped the last remains of her coffee and stood up. "Thanks for the lunch Temari but I really have to go Temari" she waved goodbye to the older blonde who quickly waved back.

Temari watched Sakura leave until she was in her car and out of sight, the woman quickly dialed a number in her cell phone and held up to her ear.

"Gaara, you're going to want to hear about this"

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura hated her closet.

It was small, cramped, not enough clothes fit in there and she had to literally _squeeze _into the small space every time she tried to find something to wear.

That was the problem though

She had absolutely _nothing _to wear

She wanted to look professional, but casual, impressive, but confident, she wanted to look amazing.

She needed the perfect outfit.

She had met Nara Shikamaru a few times. Most of them when she was handing him coffee in a business meeting and slapping Naruto and Itachi's wandering hands away from her butt. He was a handsome man; tan skin, dark hair usually kept up in an odd pineapple like fashion, a lazy smirk that occupied his face at occasions. He had one of his ears pierced that made him look slightly rugged, and his eyes resembled those of a deer. So yes Shikamaru Nara was a very handsome man, there were just two things that Sakura couldn't _stand _about the man.

The first was that he was the laziest piece of ass she had ever met.

Sure, her ex-bosses would slack off, avoid working at all costs if they could but Sakura could handle that. Plus if she asked even the hardest task for them to do for her, they would do it in a heartbeat.

Shikamaru Nara however wasn't like that.

Sakura remembered the first time they met when he was slacking off as usual.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura huffed up the stairs angrily. She had just been hit on Itachi _again_. _

_And quite frankly she was getting sick of it_

'_That is the third fucking time today' she thought angrily and swung the roof door angrily causing it to crash against the wall. _

_She carried her bento to the roof, it was a beautiful day; white fluffy clouds occupied a bright blue sky. There was a slight breeze that made Sakura's hair blow slightly. _

_Sakura sighed, it was the perfect day. _

_She sat happily on a bench giving her a beautiful view of the city and opened her bento box ready to dig in. However, she heard a slight ruffling sound coming from her left. _

_Someone was up here with her. _

_Sakura curiously peeked around the other wall to see the mystery person that was here with her. All she saw was something that looked like a body and a dark mess of hair. She crept quietly and cautiously around the corner to get a better look at the man until she found herself standing right over him. _

_He was sleeping _

_Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly observing the man at a closer level, she leaned in until her face was right over his. _

_She knew this face_

_This was Shikamaru Nara_

_And he was supposed to be in a business meeting right now_

_Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes while gently shaking him trying to wake him up. She shook him over and over again trying to wake the sleeping billionaire. _

_Nothing worked though, he was sleeping like a rock. _

_So, Sakura did the only thing she thought of doing. _

_She smacked him_

_"OW" The brunette billionaire yelled and sat straight up, his hand on the lump now forming on his head. "What the fuck was that for?" he looked around, his eyes half lidded showing that he was still tired. He looked up at the smirking secretary "And who the hell are you?" he grumbled and looked at her, clearly ticked off. _

_"Who I am isn't important" Sakura stated and crossed her arms across her chest and stared at Shikamaru. "What is important however is that you have a business meeting that started ten minutes ago" she glared, "And you need to get there"._

_Shikamaru lowered his eyelids and rolled his eyes, "Meetings are such a drag, I don't wanna deal with them" he laid back down and closed his eyes attempting to fall back asleep. _

_Sakura wouldn't have any of that_

_"Oh no you don't" she exclaimed and pulled his arm so he fell onto the ground hard. _

_"Dammit" he hissed at the pink haired girl, "Tell me who you are _now_" glaring at her. _

_Sakura rolled her eyes, "My name is Sakura Haruno" she declared and stared at the now slightly surprised man. _

_Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly at the new information. He had heard about this woman. She was the secretary of the other seven billionaires who seemed to be oddly obsessed with her. _

_Not that he could really blame them. _

_Sakura Haruno was a beautiful woman, but he also heard about her being hard working and smart as a whip. She wasn't just some idiot fan girl you could pick up just anywhere. _

_Sakura Haruno was one of a kind_

_The billionaire smirked slightly at the fiery pinkette and stood up dusting off his pants. "Well Ms. Haruno" he said and looked at her with piercing brown eyes. "I guess I'll be off to the meeting" she said slowly, "Though I do hope to make your acquaintance some other time" he purred slightly and walked out the door. _

_Sakura stared at the retreating back that was Shikmaru Nara _

_She really hoped she just imagined him winking at her. _

_**Flashback Over **_

The second pet peeve of hers was that he smoked like a fiend_. _Every time she saw him he would have a cigarette in his mouth. She often remarked on how unhealthy that was but he would simply brush her comment off and resume slowing killing his lungs.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sorted through her cramped closet. Her eyes suddenly rested on a slightly short back skirt that she took of the hanger, it was almost brand new and she had only worn it twice since she bought it a two months ago.

"This will do" she said and set it on her bed then turned around to look for a shirt to go with it. Her search however was interrupted by her telephone ringing on her bedside table. She quickly hurried over to it and picked it up. Only to wish she hadn't.

It was Diedera

"Sakura" a loud voice filled the telephone reciever and Sakura suddenly felt the need to slam her face into a wall.

"Hi Diedera-san" she greeted warily and threw herself on her bed already feeling a headache forming.

"Sakura, don't call me Diedera-_san_ yeah" he complained, "Call me just Diedera yeah".

"I'm sorry _Diedera_" Sakura shot back almost nastily and rolled her eyes at the immature blonde.

"Good" he replied over the phone and Sakura could just _feel _his cocky ass, annoying smirk.

"What did you call me for anyway Diedera?" Sakura sighed extremely annoyed.

"I just wanted to call and hear myself that the rumors were true yeah, is it really true that the companies are splitting yeah?" Diedera exclaimed and tried, but failed miserably, to hide his glee in the sudden news.

"Yes it's true Diedera" Sakura closed her eyes.

"So you can't work for them anymore?" Diedera asked eagerly

"No Diedera, I can't work for them anymore" Sakura replied testily, knowing what was coming next.

"Then come work for me yeah!" Diedera nearly cried in glee.

"No" Sakura replied bluntly.

There was a slight pause on the line and Sakura could already envision him staring at the phone with a shocked expression on his face.

"Why not yeah?" the blonde whined on the phone causing his voice to go up about five notches.

"Because it would be like nothing changed" Sakura replied sternly, "You would grope me just as much, if not _more _than the other bosses" she stood up and headed towards her closet.

"But Sakura it's only because I _love _you yeah"

"Doesn't matter" Sakura's fingers ran along the few fancy shirts she owned until her hand rested on a pink blouse that was one of her favorites. "The answer is still no"

"Bu-" Diedera was caught off however

"Diedera" Sakura said sternly and grabbed the shirt of the rack, "I am not working for you, I know you too well and I'm pretty sure you would attempt to rape me if I was your secretary, now I have to go and if you try calling me again I _will _block your number" she threatened.

"Fine, yeah" Diedera grumbled upset and about to hang up the phone

"Oh wait, Diedera?"

"Yes Sakura yeah?"

"How did you get this number?"

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura sat in the waiting area staring at the walls in boredom. She hadn't been here for five frickin_' _minutes and people were already demanding her to work here.

"Sakura" a low voice sounded out next to her and she was now looking at the every handsome Shikamaru Nara.

"Hello Nara-san" Sakura's head bowed slightly in greeting and the brunette rolled his lazy eyes.

"Don't be so formal Sakura, you don't work for me yet" his eyes slyly followed down her body admiring her small curves and adorable face. "Seriously, you're too polite, it's a drag" he motioned for her to follow him.

"Well excuse me for being polite" she grumbled to herself and looked at the man in front of her with a very slight glare on her face. "And would you put that damn cigarette out?" she exclaimed only causing him to smirk.

"No" he replied dryly and puffed a smoke cloud out of his mouth.

"Disgusting" she mumbled and grimaced at the smell.

They stepped into a large office and Shikamaru sat at his large tan colored desk and motioned for Sakura to sit in the comfortable chair in front of the desk.

"So Sakura" Shikamaru said casually and leaned his face onto his hand, "I think we both know that you are well over qualified for this job, there wasn't any real reason for this interview, it's kind of troublesome" he explained causing Sakura's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"What? Then why the hell did you call me here?" Sakura couldn't believe this, she had spent _two hours_ trying to pick out an outfit for this interview and he was just going to _give _her the job? She could have done something productive in those two hours. Finish her laundry, call her family, clean up her house, hell she could have attempted to find the cure for _cancer. _She was about to rant and show him what she thought of his ordeal until she heard the next words he uttered.

"I don't know" he mumbled slightly, "I just kind of" a tint of pink covered his nose but his eyes remained bored, "wanted to see you" he grumbled the last words to the point where she almost couldn't understand him.

"W-what?" she asked hesitantly not sure of what he said until he groaned slightly and stood up from his desk heading to where she was.

"Sakura you should know by now how utterly tempting you are" he said and pulled her up to his chest causing her to lean back away from his face. She had been in this position only too many times. She knew how to handle herself.

Shikamaru however knew how to change the situation

He leaned his face closer to hers and brought a hand up to her head, "These feelings" his voice got quieter and now his face were but a few cenimeters away from hers "Are so damn troublesome". Sakura clenched her fists and kept her mouth shut tightly closed, knowing what was going to happen.

Or at least she thought she did

"NARA" an _extremely _loud and _extremely _pissed off voice sounded outside his door causing both people to turn their heads in that direction. The door slammed open only to reveal Gaara Sabaku looking absolutely murderous in his black suit.

"Sabaku-san?" Sakura exclaimed and blushed madly when she realized the position she was currently in with the Nara billionaire. She quickly distangled herself away from him and averted her eyes when she heard the cry of protest coming from him.

"Nara" Gaara seethed and stomped forward and grabbed Sakura's arm bringing her body up to his relishing in her body warmth. "What the hell do you think you're doing with _my _secretary?" he hissed madly.

Shikamaru scoffed, "_You're _secretary? Hate to tell you Sabaku but she's not you're secretary _anymore_ so she's anyone's game" he said haughtily causing Sakura's eyes to narrow.

"Fair game? _Excuse me_?" she exclaimed and wrenched herself away from the redhead. "I am not some _trophy" _she exclaimed disgusted. "If you two supposed _gentlemen _want to continue acting barbaric then I'll be taking my leave" she sniffed and stomped out of the room so pissed off she couldn't believe it.

"Wait Sakura" both men called out and quickly glared at each other with pure hatred.

"Way to go Sabaku" Shikamaru sighed and leaned back against the wall, "You made her run away" causing Gaara to growl.

"Stay away from her" Gaara growled maniacally "She was my secretary _first_, before you even _knew _her. And she'll continue being _my _secretary" Gaara said extremely seriously, and slammed the door behind him fully intending on chasing after the girl who held his heart in her hands.

Shikamaru sighed and fell onto his large tan couch.

Competing for a woman was so troublesome

Shikamaru smiled genuinely

But Sakura was worth it

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura ignored the loud yelling that was echoing across the parking lot and continued to speed walk to her car.

Though, he caught up with her easily

Damn his long legs

"Sakura stop" Gaara commanded and grabbed her arm forcefully stopping her in her tracks.

"What" Sakura lashed out and glared at the man with unveiled disgust, "You want to flaunt me as your trophy a little bit more?" She spit out causing Gaara to flinch.

Gaara breathed in deeply attempting to calm himself. "I don't mean it like that" he said calmly, "But Sakura you need to understand" his green eyes bore into hers desperately causing her breath to catch in her throat. "When Temari called me and told me that you were going to an interview with Shikamaru I _had _to come here" his eyes turned steely.

_'Oh way to go Temari' _Sakura thought_, 'You just lost all my trust' _

"Sabaku-san, Nara-san's right, I'm not your secretary anymore" Sakura said confidently and planted her feet on the ground.

"Then act like it" Gaara's green eyes narrowed "Call me by my first name" he commanded.

Sakura's mouth opened and then closed, he was right, she is still acting like she was his secretary. Though, calling him by his first name seemed so weird. She had called him Sabaku-san for years, to change that seemed wrong.

"I can't do that" she whispered and looked at the floor.

Gaara brought Sakura's body to his and out of habit entangled his large hands into her pink locks. His eyes glazed over in lust and he licked his lips.

_'Dammit'_ Sakura thought and looked around the parking lot to see if anyone was looking. _'And here comes the mouth raping'_ Sakura's eyes clenched and got ready to push him away.

Though it didn't come

Instead came two words that she never thought she'd hear in a _thousand _years.

"Marry Me"

* * *

****Faints** Please don't kill me for the ridiculous cliff hanger, I had to do it. And before all of you crazy reviewers jump all over me, do NOT think this is just going to be a SakuraxGaara. Trust me when I say that other guys will be getting there time with our favorite pinkette as well. **

**Now who will be next to have our lovely Sakura for an interview? **

**Only you readers (and reviewers) can decide that!! **


	3. A Dirty Mouth: Hidan

Be My Secretary?

**Disclaimer:** Not quite

**Summary: **The companies have split. _The companies have split_. Which leaves Sakura being fought over by seven billionaires so she can be their _personal _secretary. Whatever that means. Of course though, Sakura being….well Sakura we've got other company owners fighting for the rosette. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Who will annoy Sakura to the point of her ripping out her hair? Let us read.

**Hidan won! Ya'll ready for some trash talking? I know I am. Sakura however…**

**Make sure to vote on the next poll for who you want the next lucky competitor to win Sakura's heart to be. I'm thinking just two or three more people are going to enter in so make sure to vote!! **

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura's eyes resembled jade plates.

'_W-WHAT? He wants me to _marry _him?!' _Sakura thought, praying with all her might that she was just imaging the two words her ex-boss had just uttered.

"W-What did you just say?!" Sakura yelled incredulously and kept walking back with little steps, determined to keep away from the redhead.

"Marry Me." Gaara said again without any hesitation and stared at her with intense jade eyes.

"What do you mean _marry you_?!" Sakura cried while waving her hands in front of her face. "Sabaku-san, this is absolutely _ludicrous, _I mean sure we've been working with each other for years but we still barely know anything about each other and you're my old boss I couldn't possibly, the idea is completely ridiculous." Sakura rambled and ended her sentence while looking at the tattooed youth who was clearly not affected by her rambling.

"Sakura, I think you are one of the very few people in my life who knows almost everything about me." Gaara said with absolute certainty. "What's my favorite color?" he asked fully set on proving his point.

"You don't have one, you say it's pointless."

"Favorite food?"

"Anything but sweets."

"Pet peeves?"

"People who talk constantly about pointless things with no point."

"Favorite season?"

"Fall."

"Why is that?"

"You like how the leaves change colors."

Gaara merely crosses his arms across his chest and raised one non-existent eyebrow at the pink haired girl who was now blushing madly in realization of what just happened.

"T-That's not fair!" Sakura protested and crossed her own arms across her chest. "Those things are usually what any secretary would know about her boss, plus I know all of that about the other bosses too!" she complained and quickly clamped her mouth shout when she heard Gaara's teeth clench together and scrape them together.

"It doesn't matter." Gaara growled out, "I care about you more than _any _of those incompetent fools, and I won't let you just walk away." His eyes narrowed at the object of his affections who carefully slinked back trying to avoid any body contact with him. "And don't think those other idiots won't pursue you either, Shikamaru was about to fucking _attack _you Sakura." He exclaimed completely exasperated by the secretary's innocence. "You have no idea what you _do_ to us." he groaned and ran a hand through his thick hair.

Sakura was about to respond with an ever cutting comeback when her mouth was suddenly quite _occupied_.

Great, here comes the mouth ravaging again

Gaara pushed Sakura up against her car and leaned lightly against her forcing her mouth to open slightly against Sakura's will. He put one hand against the car along with one hand in her hair and gripped it in between his fingers. His mouth slanted over hers and pushed closer to her trying to feel every curve of her body near his. His tongue pushed up against her lips and tried to force its way into her mouth which the pink haired girl kept tightly closed. Gaara growled at the stubborn girl who was dead set on not letting him enter her delicious cavern.

Every part of Sakura's body was clenched. Her eyes, her fists, and her mouth. She _refused _to let him win, after all of this crap that has happened. She didn't want anything to happen that would encourage him to pursue her. Sakura mustered up every ounce of strength she had and pushed the very lustful billionaire away.

The two people simply stared at each other. Jade bored into Emerald seeming to ask the every not so subtle question once again _'Will you marry me?'_

Sakura did the only thing that came to mind

She ran away as fast as her feet would take her

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura sighed blissfully as she went deeper into her tub filled with hot water. She always felt so calm when she took a bath, like she was free from everything in her world. No bosses, no possessiveness, no work, no spontaneous mouth rape. No random proposals of marriage like she experienced yesterday.

Here she felt free

That is, until the phone rang

"No!" Sakura groaned and ducked her head underneath the warm water. She did not want to get up from this relaxing paradise that she was currently experiencing.

"Let the damn thing go to voicemail." Sakura growled under the water causing the water to form bubbles. "I am not going to be interrupted" she leaned her head back against the tub and let the phone ring until it finally stopped.

And she heard an every too familiar voice come out of the speakers

"Hello Sakura love" a velvety smooth voice replied with the slightest tinge of a purr to it. "I do hope you're enjoying your Saturday, I certainly am not as much as I would like given that I haven't seen you in _days_." The seductive voice purred out causing any woman to get shudders. Fortuently for Sakura she knew all of this man's games.

Itachi Uchiha would never faze

"I heard from a very reliable source that you went to an interview with _Shikamaru Nara._" Itachi hissed out not trying to hide his obvious rage about the idea. "I also heard that Gaara Sabaku seemed to interrupt it, although I am grateful that you did not finish the interview I can not help but get extremely jealous of the idea that other men have been seeing you while _I _your one and only have not had the pleasure of seeing your delectable body in four whole days." The voice turned to a slightly whiny tone causing the pinkette to roll her eyes in annoyance. She was about to go under the water again until a certain sentence came out of the voicemail causing Sakura to bolt upright.

"So I guess I'll just have to come over to see you."

Sakura's eyes widened and she scrambled out of the tub grabbing her pink fluffy towel as she went. She slid on the floor and made a quick grab for her phone with a plan to stop Itachi from coming anywhere near her house.

"Itachi!" Sakura growled into the receiver glaring at it almost as if Itachi was the actual receiver. "Don't come anywhere _near _my house." She commanded and was rewarded with a small chuckle from the older man.

"Ah, Sakura I can't tell you how much I've missed hearing your sweet voice" Itachi replied sounding almost drugged with happiness. "How have you been love?"

"I would be a lot better if you _don't come to my house._" She replied icily planning on dissuading Itachi from coming to her abode.

Itachi simply chuckled again.

"Stop laughing dammit!" Sakura cried and stomped her foot on the floor with an adorable pout on her face that would have caused any of the billionaires to melt.

"Sakura, have I told you recently how absolutely adorable you are when you're angry?" Itachi's slightly amused voice said. "Especially when you're only wearing your pink towel" his voice lowered and turned slightly husky in lust.

"Well you know what Itachi I-"Sakura stopped mid sentence after she realized what the handsome man had said and slowly turned around staring at every corner of her house. "Are you in my house Itachi!?" she screamed into the receiver.

"Not quite, though you really should close your blinds on your windows Sakura, especially when you're looking absolutely as delicious as you are right now." He purred and Sakura moved to her head to her windows and dropped the phone.

Itachi tapped on the window glass, his cell phone still to his ear, and a large pleased smirk on his face.

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

"I could call the police." Sakura said while pacing back and forth now fully clothed (much to Itachi's dismay). "How long were you _standing outside my window_?" Sakura cried and smacked Itachi with her pillow.

"Not long." Itachi replied smoothly, "I've been without seeing Sakura and you _know _how I get when I don't get time with you." His crimson eyes darkened and a veil of lust covered them.

Sakura blushed slightly remembering all the times he had gone out of town and when he returned he was absolutely _mad _with lust. She had always made sure to avoid him during those times.

"That doesn't matter!" Sakura exclaimed and glared at the dark haired man who was making himself extremely comfortable on her bed. "That's still considered stalking, I could get you arrested for it!" she pointed at the billionaire who only rolled his eyes at the not so threatening threat.

"Sakura you don't seem to understand, I'm filthy rich I'm practically above the law. No one would arrest _me_." He smirked at the girl's gob smacked face.

"N-No one is above the law!" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms giving the man a pointed glare.

"_I _am." Itachi countered and stood up from the bed looking the girl dead in the eye. "And when you're mine you'll understand that." He whispered and licked Sakura's cheek much like a cat.

"Don't touch me." Sakura commanded and stepped back from the man who was basking in the taste of her skin. "You have to go, I have a very busy day tomorrow" she stalked out of the room and towards the door causing Itachi to follow his desire.

"What could be more important than spending time with your future husband?" Itachi asked completely serious causing Sakura to snort.

"I have an important interview tomorrow and before you ask I am _not _telling you who it is." Sakura turned towards the man who was beyond jealous of the idea of Sakura being alone with another man that was not him. "I made that mistake with Temari last time and the end product was a very pissed off redhead losing his mind and asking me of something ridiculous." She mumbled the last part making Itachi's eyebrows to knit in confusion.

"Sakura what did Gaara ask-" before Itachi could finish his sentence he was pushed out of the door.

"I really have to go to bed Itachi." Sakura simply said and looked at the man with large green puppy dog eyes.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other and looked at anything but her eyes. Those damn beautiful green eyes that whenever took on that puppy dog appearance he was completely under her spell. "Fine." He said shortly and looked over to the girl who was craving for the handsome male to leave her house, "But I'll be seeing you later Sakura." He gave her a look and leaned down to peck her on the cheek lightly, letting his lips linger there. He shut the door behind him leaving Sakura to stand there slightly surprised at the affectionate kiss he gave her.

She smirked, the puppy dog eyes always worked.

Sakura-1; Itachi-0

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Hidan Jashin

The most foul mouthed man she had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

Sakura's eyes were narrowed as she stood at the entrance of the large building she was currently applying for. He was a personal friend of Itachi's since they were young and formed college fraternity called the "Akatsuki". Every other word in his vocabulary was a curse word and every time they saw each other, which was quite often given to him and Itachi's friendship and his slight obsession with her, he would grope her almost as much as Itachi himself.

The first day they met he made it clear that he was interested in her.

_Very _clear

_**Flashback **_

_Sakura stepped into Itachi's office after having a brief conversation with Konan and was met with a peculiar site. _

_There was a shirtless man in Itachi's office. _

_A very _hot _shirtless man. _

_He had silver hair that fell to the end of his neck and shined bright, Violet eyes that were filled with mischief, a tall lean figure, and a straight white smile. _

_Sakura's eyes widened when she was awarded with the site of a very toned muscular chest with tufts of silver hair along the chest. _

"_Um," Sakura was at a loss of words and her green eyes met violet ones. "Who the hell are you?" she asked hesitantly and stepped back towards the door ready to make a break for it. _

_The mysterious man simply stared at the frazzled girl and a small flirty smirk graced his handsome features. "My Name is Hidan Jashin." He stated and stepped forward to the girl who was eyeing him cautiously. "What's yours beautiful?" he purred and narrowed his eyes at the girl. _

"_Sakura Haruno." She replied bluntly and suddenly felt a presence behind her. _

"_Hidan, what are you doing here?" a questioning voice asked making Sakura turn to the new person in the room, Uchiha Itachi who had just come back from a movie. _

"_I'll do anything to get out of that fucking suffocating office seriously." Hidan replied and put on a different shirt, a causal tee-shirt to match his jeans. "So I just decided to come over since I was bored but you weren't here so I just decided to do some random shit." He shrugged but his eyes strayed over to Sakura and seemed to darken slightly. "The trip though wasn't a complete waste however." His voice dropped to a purr and his eyes never left Sakura's body. "I was able to get acquainted with this fucking delectable creature." A cocky smirk enveloped on his face and Sakura could feel Itachi tensing. _

_Itachi's teeth clenched together and his crimson eyes narrowed in annoyance. _No one _was allowed to leer at Sakura except him. It didn't care if Hidan was one of his closest friends; if he so much as looks at her the wrong way he was going to strangle him. _

"_Hidan, this is _my _secretary." Itachi growled out causing the silver haired man's eyes to widen in astonishment._

"_So this is _the real _fucking_ _Haruno Sakura that I'm hearing all the company owners have been talking all that hot shit about." Hidan mused and his eyes ran up and down the girl's body as if he were assessing her. "Well I certainly can't disagree with their comments, you are pretty fucking _adorable_." His eyes brightened with a new found interest. _

"_Uchiha-san, I'm sorry to interrupt but you have an important call from the main office." Konan peeked her head through the door crack and couldn't help but blush at the sight of the very handsome billionaire and friend of Itachi's. _

_Itachi growled slightly at the thought of leaving Sakura alone with Hidan, especially since he seemed to be interested in her. And when Hidan gets interested in a girl it all goes downhill from there. "Coming," Itachi growled but looked back at his friend/new rival, "Keep your hands to yourself." He growled at him causing Sakura to roll her eyes and the silver haired man to smirk pleased with Itachi's reaction. _

"_Calm your shit down Itachi." Hidan kept the smirk on his face and patted Sakura's head affectionately causing a hiss from the Uchiha. "I'll act like a fucking saint." _

"_You better," Itachi hissed at him and walked out the door. "Or I'll end you." The door closed behind him and it was silent. _

_That was until Sakura was slammed against the door and her neck was attacked. _

"_Fuck," Hidan groaned and slammed his fist against the door lightly, "I thought that guy would _never_ fucking leave." His mouth nipped at her neck and Sakura could feel something quite _hard _pressed up against her thigh causing her to blush. _

"_Woah, woah, woah." Sakura shook her head making strands of her pink hair fall out of her ever professional bun. "Jashin-san, _what do you think you're doing?!_" Sakura cried and tried to force herself out of his very possessive embrace. _

"_I'm fucking horny, seriously." Hidan groaned and licked Sakura's neck. _

_Well he sure was blunt_

"_Get off" Sakura pushed him hard against the other wall and straightened her skirt trying to get any sort of evidence of his attack of her body. _

"_Well Sakura," Hidan's voice dropped down to a dark tone and his eyes became half-lidded, "I look forward to seeing more of you, because I must say that you are indeed something else." With a quick lick of her ear and pinch on her butt causing her to squeal in surprise he departed the room leaving a very pissed off pink haired woman alone in her bosses' office._

_**Flashback Over**_

Sakura opened the large glass doors and hesitantly stepped inside eyeing the room warily. She stepped in and headed towards the reception area when she was encased in a pair of strong masculine arms.

"Damn, you look hot as fuck right now Sakura." A deep voice sounded in her ear causing her to groan slightly in annoyance.

"Get off Jashin-san" she huffed and pushed her way out of his arms.

"Sakura love, don't get all formal and shit with me." Hidan complained and wrapped one around the pinkette's waist much to her chagrin. "Now let's step into my office." He purred slightly causing Sakura's eyes to widen in realization at what would happen if she did.

"Wait one minute you!" Sakura exclaimed and pointed a finger at the man who was desperately trying to fight the urge to bite it. "If you try anything I swear I'll-" she was caught off however by him laying his forehead against hers.

"Godammit Sakura, you're so fucking short." Hidan laughed slightly and his breath washed over her face causing her to close her eyes quickly but then open them. "I fucking love it, seriously" his eyes closed in bliss at the contact they were currently having. "No worries, you don't have to worry, take a fucking pill, seriously." He then straightned his back and led her into a large office.

"Ok Sakura I fucking know you're qualified and shit." Hidan said gruffly and poured himself a shot of vodka making Sakura to roll her eyes.

"You foul mouthed alcoholic." Sakura mumbled and Hidan laughed at the adorably disgusted expression she had on her face.

"That's what I fucking love about you Sakura." Hidan laughed and pulled Sakura up so she leaned up against him. "I love how straightforward you are and how you don't take any shit, seriously." His face slowly turned serious and he leaned forward and looked deep into her eyes almost as if extremely mesmerized.

Violet mixed with green

"Sakura, I fucking love-" Hidan wore the _tiniest _blush on his face as he seemed he was about to confess his deepest, darkest secret.

He never got to finish it though

The screaming loud voices outside the office were pretty damn distracting

"What the hell are you doing here little brother?" a pissed off voice yelled outside the door which she instantly recognized.

_Itachi _

And if he just screamed "little brother" then that meant…

_Sasuke was here too _

"Fabulous." Sakura said dryly and smacked her hand on her face already dreading what was to come out of those two people's unexpected visits.

"What the fuck do those two shitheads think they're doing here?" Hidan growled and stalked towards the door throwing it open only to reveal the two Uchihas fighting in the hallway.

"Sakura!" they both exclaimed and then glared at each other fervently.

"Hidan you bastard." Itachi growled and glared at his once best friend. "What the hell do you think you're doing with Sakura?" his eyes narrowed and you could just _feel _the hatred radiating off the elder Uchiha.

"What the hell does it look like dipshit? I'm interviewing her so she can be my fucking secretary, seriously." Hidan smirked and looked down at the pink haired girl who looked fully pissed at the macho behavior that he males were emitting.

"Interview over!" Sakura exclaimed and stalked out of the room causing three billionaires to look at her with confusion and horror as the object of their affections left them without a single backwards glance.

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

"Sakura where are you going?" Sasuke demanded and grabbed her arm gently, probing her to come closer to him while she was standing in the lobby of Hidan's business company.

"Home, I'm exhausted and I do not feel like getting in the middle of this fucked up love _decagon _that all of us are in." she gently snatched her arm away and gave the raven haired man a look clearly showing that she did not want to talk.

"But Sakura, why are you going to all of these interviews with other men? Why don't you just come work for me in my company?" Sasuke demanded with a hint of a whine in his voice that no one but Sakura could detect.

"Because we all need to branch out." Sakura explained, "I have been your and the other men's secretaries for years and you've grown comfortable with me. All of you have become so comfortable with me that all of you seem to have become developing feelings for me." Sasuke nodded his head absolutely agreeing with the statement that she had just uttered.

"That's not good." Sakura looked into his obsidian eyes.

"I disagree." Sasuke immediately replied and stared right back into her emerald pools.

"You can disagree all you want, it's still the truth."

"How so?"

"Just because it is!" Sakura exclaimed and threw her arms up in the air. "It's the oldest cliché in the book Sasuke, the secretary and the boss have some kinky creepy romance and I _refuse _to be that girl." Sakura's eyes darkened with determination.

"There's just one difference." Sasuke said simply and stepped forward. "This boss right here," Sasuke lifted Sakura's hand on his chest "Really cares about you Sakura." Sakura's breath caught in her throat when she saw the pure emotions dancing around in his eyes.

Who knew Sasuke Uchiha could be so _romantic?_

"And I refuse to let _anyone _else have you, you are _mine _and no one else's. No one can take you, _especially _not my brother." Sasuke growled and stalked out of the office extremely pissed off and driven to keep his Sakura and Itachi away from each other.

Sakura sighed, there goes being romantic.

Ah, sibling rivalry.

**

* * *

****You like? I tried to get this chapter up pretty quick before school takes over my life again. **

**Have a good labor day!! **


	4. The Perverted Uncle: Madara

Be My Secretary?

**Summary:**The companies have split. _The companies have split_. Which leaves Sakura being fought over by seven billionaires so she can be their _personal _secretary. Whatever that means. Of course though, Sakura being….well Sakura we've got other company owners fighting for the rosette. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Who will annoy Sakura to the point of her ripping out her hair? Let us read.

**Authors Note:** One more time for you to decide who else gets an interview with Sakura!

**Now time for some Madara goodness! I've actually really been looking forward to writing him. Hope I do him justice.**

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura felt very uncomfortable.

She was currently sitting in a large waiting room with two billionaires known for their wandering hands.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasori Satsuki.

Sakura groaned slightly and leaned her head against the wall tensing slightly at the chuckling that was sounding to her right. She cracked one eye open and glared slightly at Sasori who was laughing silently at her childish antics.

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura growled slightly still staring at the wall across from her that she was intently focused on.

"Just how adorable you are." Sasori purred and craned his neck towards the flushed pinkette.

"Sasori-teme, don't touch my Sakura-chan!" Naruto growled and quickly brought the girl closer to his chest. "Mine." The blonde growled and buried his face into her pink locks.

Sasori's golden eyes narrowed and his lip pulled into a snarl. "Stop touching her." He demanded grabbed her waist much like a child trying to steal back his favorite toy.

Sakura sighed exasperated, it had been like this _all day_. She was already dreading this day given that she felt like crap rolled over, the last thing she needed were two of her extremely possessive ex-bosses nagging her to no end. "Guys, shut up." Sakura commanded and rubbed her forehead.

"But Sakura-chan, make this guy stop touching you!" Naruto whined and leaned towards the sickly girl.

"Naruto, go away, you're going to get sick." Sakura sighed and gave the blonde a sharp side long look. "Now you two look, I'm already in a pissy mood because you two came along. All I wanted to do was have a quiet visit to the doctor and then go to my interv-", Sakura stopped mid-sentence and color drained from her face when she realized what she said.

"You're going to _another _interview?" Sasori's eyes closed in anger and anger radiated off of him.

"Of course." Sakura stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I need a job and though I've already been accepted by Shikamaru and Hidan I still need to look at my options, don't be stupid." Sakura said bluntly. "And don't you two even dare try to find out who I'm going to, the person has already been informed that some of you lunatics would try to bust in during it and that his the _last thing I need_." Sakura grounded out and gave both the blonde and redhead dirty looks.

The two men grumbled in protest and pouted drearily in their seats.

Honestly, what were their ages again? They always found some ways to surprise her.

_**Flashback **_

_A loud ringing noise filled Sakura's room, signaling that it was time for her to wake up. Sakura grumbled in protest and quickly pulled the covers over her tightly and shut her eyes determined not to wake up. However, the noise continued until Sakura planted her soft pillow firmly over her head. She was slowly drifting back to sleep until she heard a voice. _

_A very manly voice. _

"_Wake up Sakura-chan." The mystery voice cooed gently and stroked her pink strands causing Sakura to smile gently at the soft contact. _

_That is until she realized there was a stranger in her house. _

"_EHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled and jumped up from her bed, pillow in hand and started to savagely beat the man who was frantically trying to calm her down. _

"_Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan calm down, it's me! It's Naruto!" The deep voice yelled and stopped the pillow mid contact causing Sakura to look up, only to meet bright blue azure eyes. _

"_Naruto how the FUCK did you get into my house?!" Sakura roared and hit him again with her pillow. _

"_Ow Sakura-chan!" The blonde billionaire exclaimed and rubbed his head gently, eyes softening at the look of his love-interest. "I missed you Sakura-chan, you look so cute in the morning." Naruto smiled and quickly brought the pinkette into a tight embrace causing the woman to blush madly at the skin contact. _

_Sakura looked down only to realize that she was just in her pink boy shorts and a black tank top. Her face turned twelve shades of red and she quickly distengled herself away from the currently restricting hold. "You never answered my question, how did you get into my house?!" she asked and crossed her arms across her chest as if to block her body away from Naruto's wandering eyes. _

"_I got a key." Naruto stated bluntly and plopped himself on her bed. "You're bed is really comfortable." He purred and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. _

"_Naruto, get off my bed and get out of my house." Sakura commanded and headed towards her closet to find something to wear. _

"_No Sakura-chan! Let's spend the day together, I haven't seen you in a long time." Naruto complained and followed her like a lost puppy. _

"_No, I cant. I don't feel good today so I'm going to the doctor." Sakura looked over at the man who was now looking at her in desperation. _

"_You're sick?! Sakura-chan I'll take you to the doctor! I don't want you to be sick!" Naruto exclaimed frantically and started waving his hands and grabbing her shoulders. "I'll take you to my personal doctor, whenever I feel bad he always looks over me!" _

_Sakura rolled her eyes and forced his hands to be off her shoulders, "Thanks, but no thanks Naruto. I'm going to my regular doctor." Her heart broke a little to see the blue eyed boss so upset. "Now let me get changed, and since you're here I guess you can stay for breakfast, but for breakfast _only._" Sakura stated and was a bit relived to see Naruto's big grin break onto his face. _

"_Sure thing Sakura-chan! But you know, I really like this outfit on you." Naruto's eyes turned into a darker midnight blue and gave her a chaste peck on the cheek causing Sakura to narrow her eyes in annoyance. _

_After breakfast and a quick change from boy shorts and tank top, to sweatpants and a t-shirt, Sakura and Naruto headed out of the door Sakura swatting away Naruto's hands that were creeping their down to her waist. _

"_Why are you following me?" Sakura asked exasperated. _

"_Because you're sick and if you pass out on the street because of exhaustion, it's going to be all my fault." Naruto said sternly. "I love you too much for that." Naruto's genuine grin filled his face causing Sakura to look down blushing madly. _

_No matter how many times Naruto said it, Sakura still couldn't quite believe it. He told her every change he got and once she even asked him how he knew that he loved her. How did he _really know_. He simply replied:_

"_Because there's no other girl like you out there Sakura-chan. You're one of a kind, you know everything about me and ever since the first day I met you I wanted to protect you. That's when I knew I loved you." _

_Wow. _

"_I'm not going to pass out on the street." Sakura's eyes rolled but still couldn't help the happy smile that took over her face._

_He always looked out for her. _

_Sakura continued walking, completely lost in her thoughts until she ran into somebody's chest. _

_A very manly, toned, firm chest. _

"_Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed and bowed slightly in apology only to hear a deep chuckle. _

_Oh my god. _

_She _knew _that laugh. _

"_It's quite alright love. Any contact with you would be well worth the injuries." A deep, seductive voice purred and dread immediately overcame Sakura. _

Sasori Satsuki.

"_Sasori, you bastard! What are you doing here?" Naruto glared at the redhead whose eyes were completely filled with unashamed lust. _

"_I was simply in the neighborhood and I just happened to see you and Sakura walking down the sidewalk." Sasori answered and kept staring at Sakura. _

"_Happened to be in the neighborhood? I think you mean _stalking_." Naruto grumbled. _

"_Says the man who broke into my house." Sakura replied offhandedly causing a shout of protest from Naruto. _

"_But enough about me, why are you _walking_? Naruto why weren't you a gentleman and offer her a ride in your car?" Sasori said in malice. _

"_I did offer, I actually insisted but she stubbornly refused. She said it was too pretty a day to go in a car." Naruto grumbled while curling his lips back at the close contact that the other billionaire was having with his future wife. _

"_Just because I don't feel amazing, doesn't mean I have to be treated like a porcelain doll." Sakura retorted and crossed her arms across her chest defiantly. _

"_What? You don't feel well?" Sasori's voice raised a notch and looked down at the now annoyed girl worriedly. _

"_I just feel a little bit under the weather, it's nothing to freak out about." Sakura sighed dramatically and fast walked past the two billionaires. _

"_Well since this blonde idiot, clearly can't take care of you, I am going to make it _my _personal duty to look over you." Sasori purred and brought out his cell phone. "You will get into my car and will not walk so you don't strain yourself." Sasori commanded and brought her body closer to his. _

"_Stop it." Naruto growled and marched over to the couple. "I'm going with you." He growled and brought himself in the car as well. _

_Sasori grumbled but accepted it while forcing the very not-amused girl into the limo. _

_It was a _very long _car ride. _

_**Flashback Over **_

"Sakura Haruno." A female nurse called out causing three heads to look up.

"Yes?" Sakura stood up followed closely by the two men behind her.

"The d-doctor's r-ready for y-you." The woman stuttered slightly at the two very handsome men.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Thank you." She replied politely and turned towards her ex-bosses. "Look, I'm a big girl, I can go in by myself." She explained slowly at the two frazzled men.

"But-" the two said in unison but were quickly cut off by their love interest.

"No buts, now wait for me if you want but you _really _don't need to do that." She emphasized the "really" causing the men to roll their eyes.

"We'll be waiting for you out here." Sasori replied sternly.

"I have no doubt." Sakura grumbled and walked into the doctor's office.

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura smiled happily at her mad escape from the two men. After she got done with her checkup she looked into the waiting room only to find that her very handsome fan boys were being surrounded by a ton of women.

Perfect.

Sakura opened the door quietly, and no one even looked in her direction. The two men's vision were completely blocked by fan girls. Sakura tiptoed past the large group of people and quickly ran out of the door.

Only the faint yelling sounds of "Sakura!" were heard.

So here she was, sitting in a café, waiting for her interview.

With Madara Uchiha

The uncle of both Sasuke and Itachi, she had only met the man once and that meeting was highly awkward. It took place at the funeral of both Itachi and Sasuke's father, where Sakura had gone to give her condolences to the family and attempt to try to show Sasuke and Itachi that she was there for them if they needed comfort.

Boy, had _that _been a wrong idea.

The whole day they had stalked her around the funeral complaining that they needed her to comfort them in their time of loss. Since Sakura couldn't really say no she let them lay their heads on her shoulders and simply sit there.

For about two hours.

Sakura finally had enough when she felt Sasuke's hand crawl up her thigh, and Itachi inhale her hair groaning slightly.

They were so low, they were brilliant, but they were so low to use this as an excuse to touch her.

She finally walked way, fully intending to go home, and tried to walk into the coat room closet trying to find her jacket.

But instead she found Madara

In a very _compromising _position.

_**Flashback **_

_Sakura huffed angrily, ignoring all the shouts that were being directed to her. _

'_Stupid perverted brothers' she thought and headed towards the coat room door. She turned the doorknob, and instead of being welcomed by the view of fancy coats she found a very handsome young man. _

_Being extremely intimate with some woman. _

"_Oh, Oh my god!" Sakura exclaimed, wide eyed and so shocked she couldn't even move. "I'm, I'm so-so sorry!" she closed the door quickly behind her and leaned against the wood frame. _

'_Oh my dear Jesus' she thought, her face clashing with her hair. 'He was, and she was, and oh god'. She closed her eyes in mortification at what she just saw. _

"_Hey, it's no big deal." A deep voice sounded behind her and she squeaked in surprise at the sudden voice. The deep voice laughed whole heartedly at the girl's extremely cute actions. _

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked and backed away from the door so he could come out. The mysterious woman quickly dashed away not meeting anyone in the eye. _

"_I'm Madara Uchiha, now may I ask your name precious?" the man smiled happily as if he were a teenager and not a fully grown man. _

"_I'm Sakura Haruno." She responded politely, "Aren't you Sasuke and Itachi's uncle?" her eyebrows knit in question. _

_The older man smiled fully, "Yes I am, so you've hard about me hm?" he winked at her slightly causing her to stiffen. _

"_Only that you're extremely perverted." She replied bluntly causing Madara to drop anime style onto the cold floor. _

"_That's not true!" he protested but sweatdropped a bit when Sakura gave him a disbelieving look. "Ok maybe it's a little true but it's not like I'm a total dog, I can't help it if I'm attracted to things as delicious as you are." He purred slightly and his eyes turned a shade of crimson. _

'_Shit, those eyes' she fretted knowing full well that he was in lust now. _

"_Well it was nice meeting you Uchiha-san." She said politely and started to walk away "But I've got to get going."_

"_But Sakura-chaaaaan!" the fully grown man whined and grabbed her arm, "We just met, I want to get to know you a little bit more." _

"_You do realize we're at your brother's funeral, you should be mourning, not hitting on me." She looked him square in the crimson stained eyes. _

"_I think my brother would understand." Madara smirked, "He always liked you. Kept rooting Sasuke and Itachi on, thought you would be a great addition to the Uchiha clan." He brought himself closer to her until his body towered over his and he cupped his hands around her face gently. "I must say I completely understand why Sasuke and Itachi were so smitten with you, you are completely adorable." He brought his face closer to hers so that his breath washed over her face. "I look forward to meeting you again Sakura-chan." He smiled happily and gave her a forceful kiss on the lips and departed towards his brother's casket. _

_So now she had three Uchiha's who wanted to get in her pants. _

_Fabulous_

_**Flashback Over **_

"Sakura precious!" a very excited voice cried out and Sakura looked up only to find a man running towards her with a very excited smile on his face. "I've missed you Sakura!" he jumped the petite girl and nuzzled his face into her neck, purring happily. "God, you're smell is as intoxicating as ever." His voice deepened slightly at the aphrodisiac that was her smell.

"Uchiha-san, get off." She grumbled, but to no avail her petite frame was no match for his extremely muscular one.

"But I missed you Sakura-chan!" he complained but brought her away from his chest only to examine her.

Sakura hated to admit it, but Madara Uchiha was extremely, _extremely, _good looking.

Even at his older age his hair was down to the collar of his crisp white shirt, his skin was pale and flawless, his eyes were dark but you could see the slightest tint of red in them. He stood at 6'8" and towered over her small 5'5".

"Mmmm Sakura, I've missed you so much." Madara sighed blissfully and brought her in a bone crushing hug. "Have you been eating properly? You seen skinnier!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine, now sit down you're making a scene." She looked around the room self-consciously at the large group of spectators.

"So Uchiha-san I want to just talk to you about how I would qualify for this job." Sakura began professionally only to stop talking when she realized that he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. "Are you even listening to me?" she demanded only to hear him laugh.

"Sa-ku-ra, you know you already have the job. I would jump at the chance to see you every single day, it would be euphoric." He put his hands on the desk, and looked at the girl expectantly.

"So when will you start working?" he whispered to her leaning in closer until his lips were on her cheek slowly working down her neck.

Sakura spit out her drink slightly and covered her mouth in surprise. She was about to answer the very abrupt question along with a punch to the face when another voice interrupted her.

"When hell freezes over."

Sakura looked up only to find Neji Hyuuga glaring down at them, white pupils and all. His face was set up in a scowl that would give a chill to anybody to the bone.

"Hyuuga-san!" Sakura exclaimed completely surprised. "What are you doing here?" her nervousness increased as she saw Madara stiffen in anger.

"I heard about your interview, and I did some snooping." He looked at Madara, "You really just meeting in some little unknown café is going to keep me away from her" he scoffed.

Sakura just stared at the table extremely ticked off. "Why do all of you always know where I am?" Sakura asked fully intended on knowing. "Why do all of you stalk me?!" She stood up from the table and marched away.

"Sakura precious wait!" Madara called out causing Neji to smack him over the head.

"Don't address her in such an intimate manner you old man." He barked at the older man who simply glared in response.

"Shut up you baby." He barked back fully pissed off now. Sakura was gone, there was no need for him to be here anymore.

"Stop following her, she may think she's going to be leaving me but I assure you she's not." Neji gave him a stern look directly in the eyes. "She is and has always been my secretary, nothing is going to change. Sorry to disappoint you." With a final scoff in his direction he turned and fully intended to chase after his pink haired love interest.

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

"You know, out of all the men of the bunch, I would least expect you would do something like this!" Sakura yelled while the pale eyes man chased after her.

"I just needed to make sure he wasn't doing anything dishonorable to you, your safety matters too much." Neji said, fully calm and collected.

"Neji, If Madara attempted to attack me in any sort of way, I would do something about it. God! All of you think I'm just this sort of little doll that needs to be protected all the time. Well guess what, I'm not! I'm a grown-ass woman and I've been taking care of myself since I was sixteen years old." Sakura exclaimed and turned around only to come face to face with the brunette.

"I _want _to protect you." Neji whispered earnestly. "To me, you are my little doll. My treasure, the on thing I care about more than anything. Don't try saying you're not either." He reached out and pulled on a lock of her cherry blossom hair.

"From the moment our hands touched it was destiny that you'd be mine." He whispered looking straight into her eyes.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat a little at the sudden confession. Neji was always straight to the point and honest. There was no beating around the bush with him.

"Hyuuga-san I-" Sakura began but was interrupted when she felt a sort of pressure on her lips. Her green eyes widened at the sudden contact and she blushed cutely at the very gentlness of the kiss.

It was simple and extremely sweet. Sakura could just feel the emotions that Neji was feeling in that kiss.

"Don't leave me." Neji half-begged, eyes closed and forehead against hers.

Green eyes met white.

"I'll be leaving now Sakura." He cleared his throat and stepped away from the fazed girl. He acted as if nothing had happened, god that irritated her.

Though, when she watched him walk away she noticed a little bit of a drunk stumble in his step. When she turned to walk away she could hear the faintest, "Uchihas keep your uncle on a leash!"

It was times like that, when Sakura was really thankful to have possessive ex-bosses to look out for her.

**

* * *

****Eh, I was pretty so-so about this chapter. It had a lot more fluff than I expected. I don't think I did Madara really justice but I will make him better. I MUST make him better. There's not enough MadaraxSakura loving in the world. **

**Please don't hit me with rocks, I know its been a long time. And I thank all the readers who check whether there has been updates or not. **sniffles** it means so much. **

**Read and Review. Or else no chapter. **

**Happy fall break! (for me at least) **


	5. Ice Cream Loving Enigma: Pein

Be My Secretary?

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas

**Summary: **The companies have split. _The companies have split_. Which leaves Sakura being fought over by seven billionaires so she can be their _personal _secretary. Whatever that means. Of course though, Sakura being….well Sakura we've got other company owners fighting for the rosette. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Who will annoy Sakura to the point of her ripping out her hair? Let us read.

**Ok so you know that time during the school year that all the student's have a countdown for? A countdown that challenges on whether they will succeed or fail in college or even if college will happen at all…? Well it's about to start for me. Yes, that's right everyone it is time for EXAMS!**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**

**So that means my ever faithful fans that this will be the last update in a while I will be making. Exams start December 14****th**** and end December 18****th**** so I will be GONE for a while. And I know you're thinking "you've got a long time!" well guess what? I really don't. These count for college man. COLLEGE. The big C word. I need to do well and I can't have my writing distracting me. **

**Do not fret however! I shall return with fresh ideas and crazy love triangles talking about love, lust, and spreadsheets. Make a countdown if you wish. I will miss all of you I assure you. **

**So pretty much….**

**School is taking over my life. The end.**

* * *

Pein Nagato was a very interesting man.

There wasn't anything wrong with him, oh no. He was the strong, silent type. Though charming in his own way, you couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated when you were around him. His face was covered in piercings, he had orange hair, and dark eyes.

An enigma.

He assisted Itachi in many ways, being a long term friend of his but that wasn't the only thing he did.

He also owned his own company.

His own very _successful _company.

Sakura sometimes still can't even believe that this silent, well behaved man was a billionaire. She also couldn't believe that he was such a _damn flirt._

Now sure, Pein was a quiet man. He enjoyed the whole 'Talk is silver, silence is golden' yada yada yada crap. However, that did _not _mean he didn't enjoy the company of a woman once in a while.

Sakura wasn't stupid, she noticed the covert amorous gazes that Konan would aim at the usually stoic man. She heard the whispered nothings in the hall between him and unnamed women. Sometimes, Sakura caught tidbits of the conversation and blushed so red her face was flamed for hours.

Pein Nagato truly did have many different sides of him.

Sakura blew a stand of cherry blossom hair out of her face as she walked down the street looking at offices that perhaps needed assistance. She stopped in her tracks however when she came across a sign on the window of a tinted building that read: "Help Wanted: Pink haired secretaries preferred". Sakura sweat dropped but in desparate need of some comic relief she stepped inside the building only to be awarded with the sight of a man she never ever to well.

"Hatake-san." Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and had a small smile on her face. "You look like a stalker." She said bluntly and eyed the dimly lit room with Kakashi sitting in a chair near the back.

"Hello to you too precious!" he chirped slightly and got up from the chair, starting to walk towards her predatorily. "How have you been since I have seen you last?" he pulled her lightly against his chest causing her to push against him slightly.

"I'd be better if I didn't have a bunch of clingy billionaires hanging around me." She retorted and detangled herself away from his gripping hold. "I honestly am getting pretty freaked out that all of you just happen to know where I am practically every second of the day, did you put some tracking device on me or something?" She exclaimed and headed towards the door.

"Now that's ridiculous Sakura." Kakashi said lightly while pushing some of his silver locks back. "That would be creepy and obsessive." He smirked smoothly.

"Oh but renting out a building with tinted windows and sitting alone in the dark room waiting for me isn't creepy and obsessive?" she replied sarcastically and opened the door meeting with the chilled air.

"It was only a symbol of my utmost devotion to you and only to show you that I want you to be _my _secretary." He emphasized the word "my" not surprising Sakura one bit.

"Hatake-san, I'm _flattered _by your complete stalker-ish behavior towards me but honestly? We worked together for _years_ it's time to move on." Sakura recited what she had said to practically every other billionaire this whole process.

"Then why don't we move _on _to a more _intimate _relationship?" Kakashi trailed after her mimicking a puppy while a bunch of on looking girls ogled at the extremely handsome man.

"Don't even." Sakura instructed and turned sharply towards him causing him to bump into her front much to his pleasure. "This is why I'm looking for another job for someone else, if all of you start fighting over something you _do not stop_ it would just be more simple if all of you just tried to find other secretaries." She finished and turned back around looking around the city.

"But no one else knows how I like my coffee!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"They can learn." Sakura replied

"Or that I always come in exactly 74 minutes late to the office everyday."

"They'll observe it eventually."

"Or what my favorite Icha-Icha volumes are!"

"You know you have a mouth? You can tell them that."

"They're not you."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and gave him a back long glance. Kakashi was perverted, sloppy, lazy, and sometimes an ass but he honestly was a good man, just a little rough around the edges.

"They don't have to be." Sakura stated firmly. "You need to get out of your comfort zone, and your comfort is me." She faced him directly, "I won't be in your life forever Kakashi, you don't seem to understand that. None of you do." Sakura stepped forward slightly and smacked him lightly on the head. "I'll see you later!" she waved bye and quickly jogged away leaving the silver haired billionaire alone on the street.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Sakura exclaimed loudly into her cell phone causing the other person on the line to chuckle.

"Yes Sakura, I would be honored if you would come to work for me." The mysterious voice answered calmly and surely onto the other line. "You're hard working, loyal, dedicated, smart as a whip, charming, along with so many other things." Sakura blushed slightly at the varied number of compliments she was receiving from this man.

"But-" Sakura however, was caught off from speaking.

"I would like to have an interview with you if it's not too much trouble." The voice deepened slightly.

Sakura looked at the receiver, noticing the change in the man's voice. For the past few weeks Sakura had observed that it mostly had consisted of nothing but randomly "bumping into" billionaires. Sure she trusted this man on the phone, and she didn't think he would be personally interested in her besides that fact that she was a damn amazing secretary.

All the hell with it.

"Yes Nagato-san, where would you like to meet?"

"Tomorrow, 3 o' clock, at my house. I'll be waiting Sakura."

Sakura hung up the phone and stared slightly at her wall. She was having a business meeting with Pein Nagato. A close, personal friend to all of her ex-bosses. She was having a business meeting at his mansion alone with him.

She actually kind of hoped that someone would barge in on this meeting.

* * *

Sakura knew one large secret about Pein, that he absolutely _adored _ice cream. She thought it was actually quite comical, when you first looked at the man he looked more like a gang member than a successful billionaire and common ice cream lover.

Actually, the first time she ever met him took place in an ice cream store.

_**Flashback**_

"_May I have a scoop of strawberry with gummy bears please?" Sakura asked the young girl at the cash register with a large, sunny smile. _

_The young girl working behind the counter smiled brightly right back and handed Sakura her change and ice cream. Sakura squealed, excited for the ice cream that hadn't had in a few weeks._

"_Mmm." Sakura hummed happily enjoying the feel of the sweet taste hitting her tongue. _

"_I'd like a scoop of vanilla in a cone." A deep, demanding voice sounded behind her causing Sakura to jump slightly. She turned around slightly to get a quick glance at the face of the alluring voice she heard. _

_His face was chiseled to upmost perfection. He had high cheekbones, dark eyes, rustic hair, and a load of piercings giving him that 'bad-ass' look to him. _

_No wonder the young cashier was stuttering like a mess. _

"_Oh y-yes, o-of-of course sir." The woman stuttered behind the counter and started scooping the vanilla while casting non-conspicuous glances at the older man. _

_Sakura heard the man scoff slightly at the display before him. Sakura glanced at him again and started giggling at the sight of this tall, very intimidating man being in a _ice cream _shop just seemed like the most hilarious thing in the world to her. _

"_Is something funny?" a dry voice asked behind her causing her to jump once again. _

"_Oh I'm sorry!" Sakura exclaimed a slight blush covered her cheeks. "It's just that…" Sakura stopped in the middle of her sentence unsure on how to phrase the sentence that she was finding it odd that he was in here. _

"_Yes?" The man asked again seeming slightly unnerved at the small pinkette. _

"_It's just that you don't seem like the kind of man who would enjoy ice cream." Sakura finished in a smaller voice while looking up at the man through her eyelashes shyly. _

_The man looked down at the smaller woman and looked up. "That seems like a slight shallow judgment considering the fact that we have never met before however ice cream I believe is something that is usually enjoyed by everyone be it a young girl or an older man. It shouldn't matter what age you are to enjoy ice cream." He finished and looked down at the girl again, surprised to see her smiling. _

"_I completely agree!" Sakura chirped and smiled happily. "I didn't say it was a _bad _thing, I'm actually really happy that you like icecream! I love ice cream. Would you like to eat it together?" her smile widened causing the man to raise his eyebrows at the kind gesture. _

"_I suppose that would be fine." He said slowly and sat down at the table with the mysterious girl. _

"_I'm Sakura Haruno by the way!" she thrust her hand out in welcome to the man who took it lightly and shook._

"_Pein Nagato." The man nodded in welcome and started to eat his ice cream. In the middle of eating the delectable treat he looked up to stare at Sakura. She was precious. Her hair was in a slightly high ponytail with a few strands falling around her face. Her face was makeup-less, just the way he liked it, She was wearing a pair of painted jeans and a casual t-shirt. _

"_If you don't mind me asking you Ms. Haruno," Pein began, only to have Sakura interrupt. _

"_You can call me Sakura!" she smiled while taking a bite out of her ice cream. _

_Pein cleared his throat, "Sakura then, may I ask what you are doing way out here?" _

_Sakura looked up, "I've been looking around for job interviews and finally just decided to treat myself, this place has some of the best ice cream in the city!" _

_Pein nodded in agreement. "What offices have you looked at?" he asked in interest. _

"_Mostly just some small ones, but actually I was interviewed for that _huge _corporation with all those different companies and I was accepted but I'm still looking at my options." Sakura explained. _

_Pein raised his eyebrows slightly, "I actually have a close friend who is one of those companies. Have you ever heard of Itachi Uchiha?" _

"_Of course! He's one of the men I'd be working for." Sakura exclaimed. _

"_Well if you do accept then I expect to see a good deal of you, I frequently visit my long time friend." He got up from his chair and grabbed her hand. _

"_So I do hope you consider that job offer, I would enjoy seeing you again…Sakura." He kissed her hand gently and walked out of the shop. _

_**Flashback Over **_

Damn Pein.

_Damn him. _

Sakura blew the annoying strand of hair from her face as she stared at the billionaire's large mansion.

She _really _didn't want to go in, god knows what would happen.

Pein was one of the more gentlemen like men she knew, not considering Neji. Pein was quiet and usually subtle about things. Which meant that if he was going to do something to her, then she probably wouldn't have a clue.

And that scared the crap out of her.

Sakura stepped forward slightly and pressed the button on the intercom system.

"Hello?" a deep voice came from the system.

"This is Sakura Haruno, I have a meeting with Mr. Nagato." Sakura said into the intercom.

"Ah yes, Ms. Haruno you may come in." the voice said and the gates opened.

Sakura stepped inside the gates and gently knocked on the large door which opened immediately.

"Sakura." the deep voice said huskily while deep lidded eyes looked at her.

"Hello Mr. Nagato-san." Sakura nodded her head slightly.

"What's with the formalities? Please come in." He ushered her in keeping his hands on her waist while guiding her through his house.

"Your house is beautiful." Sakura breathed with large eyes and looked around the elaborately decorated room.

"Thank you." He leaned forward slightly to her ear, "It could be yours as well, if you wish." He very faintly kissed her ear causing Sakura to jump away from the handsome male.

"Pein-san, I am her for an _interview _and I would appreciate it if you would act in an appropriate manner with me." Sakura huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I do apologize." Pein nodded his head but kept a smirk on his face. "Would you like some tea?" he asked and brought out a cart filled with small pastries and drinks.

"Sure." Sakura said uncertainly and stepped forward to sit on the small couch.

Pein sat himself down right beside her and handed her a plate along with her cup casually brushing his fingers with hers. Sakura snatched her hand away quickly and turned away, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"So I was quite surprised how you asked me for an interview." Sakura broke the ice and quickly looked at the man.

"I don't understand why you would. You're any man's dream secretary." Pein said causing Sakura to blush slightly.

"Oh no I'm not." She argued.

"Oh you're so humble Sakura." Pein chuckled, "I must say though Kakashi was absolutely _livid _when I told him about this interview."

Sakura nodded and took a sip of her tea until the words actually sunk in.

Her heart stopped.

Her face lost all its color.

He had _told _Kakashi?!

"You _told _him we were going to have a meeting?! Are you MAD?!" Sakura yelled and jumped up from the couch running towards the door.

"Of course I did, they need to understand that you don't wish to be their secretary anymore." Pein explained calmly and walked after his love interest.

"They already know that!" Sakura hissed, "They just don't _care._" She looked around the room slightly. "I have to go! Thank you for your time Pein-san." Sakura nodded quickly and speed walked towards the door opening it with all her might.

"Hello Sakura." Kakashi's deep voice sounded and his eye twinkled with mischief as usual.

"K-Ka-Kakashi." Sakura stuttered in shock but quickly composed herself.

"Nagato." Kakashi growled quietly, eyes narrowing at the man behind Sakura.

"Hatake-san." Pein nodded in politeness causing Sakura to roll her eyes at Kakashi's immature behavior in comparison to Pein's.

"Sakura, I and the rest of the business owners want to have a meeting with you this minute." Kakashi said causing Sakura to start sweat. "You too Nagato." Kakashi added.

"Why?" Sakura whimpered simply _thinking _about how awful this meeting was going to be.

"We are going to solve this issue between you and the rest of us, and we are going to solve it _now_."

**

* * *

****There you have it! It's finally done. Man, that took me FOREVER. I need some motivation. And the only way I'm going to get that is….**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	6. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Be My Secretary?

**Summary: **The companies have split. _The companies have split_. Which leaves Sakura being fought over by seven billionaires so she can be their _personal _secretary. Whatever that means. Of course though, Sakura being….well Sakura we've got other company owners fighting for the rosette. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Who will annoy Sakura to the point of her ripping out her hair? Let us read.

**Ok so I AM BACK!!! Exams are OVER and Christmas break has BEGUN. Thank god. So, I would like you readers' opinions. I'm going to participate in Vesper-chan's December contest and I would like an opinion whether I should make it a single pairing or SakuxMulti. **

**HELP ME PLEASSEEEEEE. **

**Oh and, enjoy the new chapter. **

* * *

It was like a dream.

A very, very _bad _dream.

Here she was, surrounded by a large number of her ex-bosses, and potential new bosses all staring at her with deep, smoldering expressions.

"Sakura." Kakashi's deep voice sounded throughout the room causing everyone's eyes to land on him. "All of the company owners along with me have decided on a compromise, you will try out every company owner as their secretary and will later decide which man you choose." The silver haired billionaire declared to her along with the rest of them men who nodded briefly.

"Oh and all of you just decided this without _me, _who seems to be the main focus of this predicament." Sakura mumbled frustrated with the situation.

"We're telling you now Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed nonchalantly moving closer to the perplexed young woman. "It would only be for one day each and we wouldn't interrupt any of the time you had with the other business owners." Naruto continued staring at the girl with large puppy dog eyes.

"But-" Sakura attempted to get a word in but was interrupted by one light blue eye.

"Sakura, please do this for us, yeah." Deidara looked straight into Sakura's eyes. For once, all playfulness from his cobalt eyes were gone. Instead they were full of zealous and determination.

Sakura looked all around the room, eyes flitting to every company owner, she saw the same exact expression. All their eyes were filled with passionate need and want. However this time it wasn't a lustful need instead it was full of desperation.

Desperation for her to do this.

For them.

Sakura sighed slightly and averted her eyes staring at a nearby wall. "What would I have to do?" she mumbled under her breath causing every billionaire to perk up.

"It's simple love," Madara purred slightly causing the two other Uchihas to narrow their eyes in annoyance. "All you would have to do is spend a day at our companies acting as our secretary and simply decide which you like more." The eldest Uchiha slyly moved towards her and cupped her cheek slightly. "My love," Madara breathed causing Sakura's face to heat up considerably. "Please say you'll do this for us." Madara however was roughly pulled back by Pein.

Sakura stood there stoically. Her mind was buzzing with questions and confusion. If she did agree to this then in the end she would have to end up hurting many of the billionaires that she had grown slowly close to.

_On the other hand_, if she chose the other option they would never leave her alone. She would have to continue to be stalked and/or molested each and every day until probably the day she died.

It was a complete lose-lose situation.

She once again looked at the men in the room. All men wore different expressions on their face however the message was clear in their eyes.

Shikamaru, the ever cool and collected man, his face may have shown little care or concern for the matter but his eyes completely betrayed that theory. His dark deer-like eyes smoldered in her direction, demanding attention, and full of passion. For _her. _

Naruto, crazy and full of energy, for once he didn't have that overly excited smile on his face, instead his face was completely serious. Sakura had never seen him look this focused or serious in his entire life, not even when his company was in the crisis of going bankrupt. The once in a lifetime serious attitude was simply for Sakura.

Sasuke and Itachi wore similar expressions on their faces. Sasuke, who though _is _a little pervert on the inside, made no move to come closer to Sakura. His eyes were dark and almost unreadable and for once Sakura couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Itachi's eyes for once were not the deep blood colored way they always were. His usual red liquid eyes were replaced by a stony and fixated onyx. Fixated solely on her. Unlike his usual demeanor he wasn't staring at her like he was about to ravage her, instead he stared at her like he wanted to protect her.

Pein simply stood there his face _completely _unreadable. Sakura wished for just this moment that he would show a bit of emotion in his face just so Sakura could decipher what he was thinking.

Kakashi's eyes were half-lidded but fierce when staring straight at Sakura. When both their eyes met he raised his silver eyebrows slightly at her as if asking the question '_Will you?_' which Sakura had no reply.

Madara, perverted and doting, his eyes shown with nothing short but affection and care for the younger pink haired girl causing Sakura to avert her eyes away from the gentleness. Madara is repulsive, perverted, never knows when to stop talking, and completely out of control. However this time, he didn't show any of that. This time he was actually acting mature for his age.

Neji's eyes once again resembled a liquid silver moon. Those enchanting white eyes that bore into your soul, made your brain muddled, and also made you lose track of what you were going to say. One eye lock with those translucent eyes and there goes whatever it was you were going to say.

Sasori and Deidara were the only two men with slight smirks on their faces. Though, those two men never usually were without a slight smirk or grin. Both pairs of eyes twinkled with mischief and the thrill of competition, both resembling how they were when they first met Sakura.

Hidan, foul mouthed and shameless, for once wasn't saying anything, maybe because no words were needed. To him this situation was extremely serious, this situation determined who would have their precious, sacred little Sakura.

And finally Gaara, dark and moody though so passionate without words, his dark rustic red hair covered his intense jade eyes. Gaara wasn't one who tried to control his impatience, he was a man of action, though this time he stood calmly, arms crossed and eyes narrowed awaiting her reply.

Sakura was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

She sighed slowly, lifting up her eyes slowly contemplating her decision. It was inevitable that this would have happened sooner or later.

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

Sakura leaned up against the headboard of her bed groaning in annoyance. Tomorrow would be the most grueling day of her entire life. Tomorrow will mark the beginning of all of this secretary for the day nonsense. Now don't get her wrong, Sakura was a _damn good _secretary, one of the best if she could say so herself, however there was a small problem.

She had never been a secretary for just _one _billionaire for a _full _day.

Sakura shuddered at all the possibilities that could occur out of that day. Even when being with the men for a few hours she already got molested more than she could handle.

To imagine a whole _day _with them was completely out of the question.

Sakura knew what she needed.

She needed to talk to her mentor.

Tsunade.

* * *

"Sakura sweetheart! I've missed you!" The beautiful older blonde woman glomped Sakura in her doorway where Sakura collapsed momentarily.

"Hi Tsunade," Sakura mumbled under the woman's gigantic cleavage that was completely revealed to Sakura causing her to blush slightly. "Please come in." Sakura retracted her body from Tsunade's binding embrace and led her inside her house.

"So Sakura, needless to say I was a little surprised you called me so late in the evening." The blonde woman stated while looking the digital clock that read 11:37. "Is something the matter? Did the big perverted billionaires do something bad to you again?" The woman cooed dotingly to her daughter-like pink angel.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the behavior of the woman. She had known Tsunade since she was eight years old since she was close friends with her mother. Through the years Tsunade became less of a friend of her mothers and more like a mother to her herself.

"Well not _exactly._" Sakura explained slowly sitting down on her living room sofa.

"I heard about the companies splitting up." Tsunade sat down in a chair next to Sakura, her expression now growing serious. "I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you, how are you handling it?"

Sakura sighed and leaned back into the couch. "They're all _competing _for me the old billionaires along with Pein Nagato, Hidan Jashin, Shikamaru Nara, Deidara, and Madara Uchiha. This situation is completely ludicrous. I have to act as each of their own secretaries for a full day then decide later whom I want to 'be with.'" She closed her eyes awaiting the woman's response.

Instead however she was rewarded by the silent sound of the clock.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"!" Loud, rambunctious laughter filled the entire room causing Sakura's ears to start ringing.

"What's so funny?" Sakura grumbled under her breath her eyes narrowed in complete annoyance.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes, ceasing her laughter. "It's just the _idea _of this whole thing is completely hilarious."

"It's not hilarious this is _bad_, I have to see these men Tsunade, these lust filled crazy men whom sure I've known for a while but I've never spent a _whole _day with them, they won't let me out of their sight I'm sure. What should I do?!" Sakura exclaimed and threw her whole body onto her couch.

Tsunade thought for a moment, "Sakura." she began very seriously surprising the pink haired girl. "These men obviously care about you very much. They are also some of the most powerful men in the world, you should know most of all that they won't stop until they get what they want; and Sakura sweetheart, what they want is you."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "I just wish there was some way that this whole situation could go away, that some way they could just stop being obsessed with me." she puffed out air from her mouth staring at her wise mentor.

The blonde bombshell thought for a moment, shocking Sakura when she suddenly jumped up. "I have it! Sakura, these men were originally drawn to you because you were a diligent, hard working secretary. Well then, what if you suddenly became the worst secretary known to man! Then, probably their infatuation for you might cease."

Sakura grinned happily at the idea, "That's brilliant!" she exclaimed contemplating all of the awful things she could do in the office.

_This will be perfect. _

* * *

Sakura dried her newly shampooed hair and sat down on her soft bed. Tomorrow would mark the beginning of this torturous adventure into the world of the billionaires. Sakura knew they wouldn't let her out of their site for more than two minutes if that long.

Tomorrow she would be the personal secretary to no one other than.

_Sasuke Uchiha. _

* * *

**And there you have it! Sasuke is the first person up! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, the next chapter won't disappoint promise! **

**Remember to give me opinions on my contest story!**

**Read and Review you avid readers! **


	7. Sasuke Uchiha's Secretary

Be My Secretary?

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did then Sakura wouldn't be portrayed as a weak girl that simply follows Sasuke like a lost puppy like she's being portrayed now. I COULD go on a rant about this for hours, however I won't to spare you readers. So, enjoy the chapter.

**Summary: **The companies have split. _The companies have split_. Which leaves Sakura being fought over by seven billionaires so she can be their _personal _secretary. Whatever that means. Of course though, Sakura being….well Sakura we've got other company owners fighting for the rosette. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Who will annoy Sakura to the point of her ripping out her hair? Let us read.

* * *

Obstacles.

It seemed that obstacles were _always _there in Sasuke Uchiha's life. His parent's death, his brother starting a competing company, his brother _falling in love _with Sakura, and now adding to all of his stress he could add four more bastards to the mix.

When he had first met Sakura, he thought she was just going to be like all of the others. Ditzy, fawning, downright _annoying._However, he was pleasantly surprised with the outcome of the new secretary. _So _pleased that he found her becoming more of an obsession, a want, a _need. _

Too bad all of his other business associates agreed on that matter.

When the other men started talking about her in a more intimate fashion, Sasuke saw pure red. Anger, jealousy, and possessiveness clouded his brain and jarred his thinking to the point of utter insanity; and once Itachi commented on how he had developed feelings for her, that was the time that he decided that there would be _no _obstacles in his way of claiming Sakura for his own.

No one would even _think _of coming near her.

Nothing would ever come between them.

Sasuke looked around the room and rubbed the back of his dark spiky hair. His obsidian eyes were closed in concentration. Today was the day he was to convince Sakura of his devotion to her, she was going to be his secretary all day. He had one day to prove that they belonged together.

Talk about pressure.

His eyes opened but narrowed at his dark walls in his office. In less than ten minutes Sakura Haruno would walk through those doors looking delectable as always and prove to be the best damn secretary this world has ever seen. He would make sure he was not more than three inches away from her, knowing those sneaky bastards they would try to do something. He heard a light chiming sound come from outside signifying that someone had just walked in his office. That person could be no one but Haruno Sakura. A light smirk passed over his features.

Show Time.

* * *

She could have turned back. She could have turned away, ran like hell out the door, and move to some far off country with a fake name. Right now, there was nothing more she would like to do than that.

Damn her pride.

Sakura gave a huge sigh and sat down in the waiting room. Her mind full of thoughts of what events were going to happen today. God only _knew _the things the youngest Uchiha had under his sleeve for today. Not to mention the other billionaires who probably wouldn't follow the 'no interrupting' rule.

"Sakura!" A loud, screechy voice interrupted Sakura's thought process as she looked up only to find an attractive blonde woman running towards her.

"Ino." Sakura stated in surprise and stood up to give her semi-friend a hug. "I didn't expect you to follow Uchiha-san's company, I thought maybe you'd apply for Nara-san's position." Sakura commented and released Ino from their hug.

Ino sighed and plopped herself down onto the soft couch. "I thought about it." Ino paused and looked at Sakura with a grin, "But I decided to stay because I thought there would be a better chance of seeing you!" Sakura widened her green eyes at the answer.

"You decided to stay because of me?" Sakura asked/exclaimed. "Ino that's completely ludicrous!"

Ino giggled quietly, "I mean that wasn't the _only _reason, don't get a big head Sakura. Uchiha-san also promised me a raise if I just happened to persuade you to pick him." The blonde bombshell laughed and winked at Sakura causing Sakura's face to turn from surprise to annoyance.

"Go figure." The pinkette muttered under her breath and crossed her arms across her chest blowing her pink bangs from her green eyes. "This whole situation is completely inane, what is with everyone now a day? I miss the old days when Sasuke was an emotionless asshole." Sakura finished, only stiffening in surprise when she heard a very distinctive noise.

"Hn."

Sakura turned around slightly only to be greeted with a slightly ticked off look on his face. The expression however was overthrown by the sincere look of devotion gleaming in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're here Sakura." Sasuke almost whispered in sincerity causing Sakura's face to change in fits of red.

"Th-thank you Uchiha-san." Sakura looked down at the ground the blush still apparent on her cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun! It's nice to see you again." Ino purred slightly to her boss causing the stoic man to roll his obsidian eyes.

"Get to work Yamanaka." He commanded the blonde who simply pouted slightly but returned back to her desk. He then turned his attention back to the object of his affections, "Sakura, come with me." Walking away quickly only for Sakura to chase after him.

"It's amazing how quickly you refurnished your office." Sakura awed at the sophisticated office. The walls, still a deep navy now contained new furniture including a large tan colored sofa that probably cost more than her house. "How did you get it all done so fast?" She stood near the door, refusing to even sit on a couch with the man.

Sasuke looked at the woman chuckling slightly at how close she was at the door. "Why don't you sit down and I'll tell you?" He purred at the girl and grabbed her wrist bringing her down on the couch with him. "I simply rushed things because I wanted everything to be perfect for you." He whispered slightly and looked deep in her eyes.

Sakura sat up quickly before the man could try anything else. "Uchiha-san I'm here to see how I would like it as your secretary and right now I'm _not _liking it one bit." Sakura huffed cutely and looked down at the ground.

Sasuke sighed and lifted his hand to the back of his head, "Sakura," He looked at the young woman who was currently glaring at the man. "Do you really hate working for me?"

Sakura stopped and looked at the man who was now looking at her with intense emotions. "No, not really." She muttered underneath her breath.

"Then," Sasuke sat up and walked towards his obsession capturing her in his arms and leaning his forehead "Why won't you be with me?" He whispered to her, blowing pink strands in her face causing her to scrunch up her nose cutely. Sasuke kissed the tip of her nose and moved back to kiss her cheek and ear catching the earlobe in between his teeth. "I've missed you so much." He said huskily, "It seems like weeks I haven't seen you."

Sakura stood as still as stone as Sasuke dragged his mouth across her face panting heavily. "U-Uchiha-S-san, stop." Sakura ordered shakily and tried to remove herself from the iron grasp the man had on her wrist.

A knock on the door however brought them both to reality when a voice came from the other side of the door. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry to _interrupt _but you're needed in the conference room." Ino's delicate voice filled with a giggle and quickly stepped away from the door.

Sasuke glared and growled slightly but released Sakura. He pulled out a small stack of papers and handed them to Sakura. "Please call these numbers and arrange meetings with them." He looked at her a bit longer, gave her a quick peck on the lips and departed the room leaving Sakura confused and in desperate need of a miracle.

* * *

"So Mr. Nishikado, is the 5th of January fine with you?" Sakura asked the business owner on the other side of the phone who responded with an affirmative answer and she jotted down notes in her notepad, said a quick thank you, and hung up the phone. '_Too bad Sasuke isn't free on that day_' the pinkette thought evilly and smiled largely at how well she was doing as an awful secretary.

'_Last one_' she thought happily and leaned back in her comfortable chair. '_This isn't _so _bad, I should mess up more often._' She smiled slightly and sipped at her coffee that she got from the office lounge. Her thoughts were interrupted once the phone rang loudly and Sakura picked it up delicately with her petite hand.

"Hello?" She asked pen ready in hand hovering over a notepad. "Sasuke Uchiha's office, this is Sakura Haruno speaking, what may I help you with?"

"Oh _so _much." The man on the other line groaned quietly causing Sakura to blush in embarrassment until she realized who it was.

"Ma-da-ra, _what _are you doing calling Sasuke's office?" Sakura growled into the receiver fully annoyed.

"Ah Sakura, I've missed your sweet delectable voice." Madara groaned, "When am I going to be able to see you again, it's been _too _long."

"I'm at work, Madara and remember about that rule about _no interrupting_?" Sakura growled with closed eyes, leaning back into her chair.

"Sakura love, I'm not interrupting I'm simply calling you, there's no rule against that." Madara chuckled and purred happily.

"Listen you-" She was interrupted however once a beeping was heard on the phone, "Hold on, I have an incoming call."

"Hello? Sasuke Uchiha's office." Sakura said shakily, still upset about Madara calling her.

"SAKURA, YEAH!" A loud voice was heard on the other line causing Sakura to drop the phone in slight surprise. "I miss you, yeah." He said in a light voice.

"Deidera…why are you calling me?" Sakura asked exasperated by the two men.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I haven't seen you in forever, yeah." The blonde artist replied calmly though Sakura could tell he was making a new sculpture from the excited tone in his voice. "Why? Are you busy? Is Sasuke making you work hard? You know I'd never make you do that Sakura, I love you too much for that, If you worked for ME you'd never have to work hard, yeah." The blonde rambled on and Sakura could feel an intense headache already forming.

"Deidera, now isn't such a good time, I have some more work to do and plus Madara is already on the other line."

"_What?" _Deidera whispered, clearly upset. "Why is he calling you?" His voice lowered a few octaves and was full of intense emotion.

Sakura blanched slightly at the serious tone and the lack of "yeah's" in his speech. "Probably the same reason as you, to be obnoxious." Sakura replied calmly, preparing for the temper tantrum.

"You can tell that _disgusting Uchiha_ that-" Deidera started to yell but was interrupted by another beeping on phone.

"Hold that thought." Sakura said and answered the phone. "Yes?" Sakura asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Sakura." A voice purred over the phone and Sakura groaned in annoyance.

"Sasori, stop, don't call me, I already have enough trouble happening right now." Sakura put her large forehead on the desk and groaned.

"Why? What's that bastard doing to you?" Sasori whispered darkly, which was the last thing Sakura wanted at the moment.

"Nothing, _this _is fine, what's wrong is that you're calling me, Deidera's calling me, and Madara's calling, I can't handle this right now." Sakura shrilled slightly at the phone causing silence.

And then there was a beep.

That _damn _beep.

"AH!" Sakura screamed and clicked onto the next line, "WHAT DO ALL OF YOU WANT?" She screamed at the phone.

"Sakura." Sasuke's cold, calm voice echoed into her ears and Sakura felt her blood run cold.

"Sa-Sasu-Sasuke." Sakura stuttered, mortified at her current predicament.

"I can hear you all the way down the hall, what the hell is _happening?_" Sakura clenched her teeth and tried to think of a good way to get out of this.

"No-Nothing." Sakura muttered.

"_Sakura_." Sasuke growled, determined to find out the source of his lovely pinkette's problems.

"Ok fine, all the billionaires keep calling me and ,and they keep interrupting everything, and beeping in, and I'm stressing out, and I'm tell thing to stop but-but-but they won't stop!" Sakura cried, on the verge of tears.

"Make a conference call, I'll straighten this out." Sasuke commanded hating to see his love in any type of distress. Sakura did as she was told, nervously connecting all four men onto one call.

'_This is going to be bad.'_ Sakura thought.

"Who all his on the line?" Sasuke growled, killing venom filling his voice as he awaited the answers of the men.

"Me" Madara voiced annoyance coating the syllable.

"Me too, yeah."

"I'm on here as well."

"Well then listen," Sasuke's voice turned darker and meaner making the secretary nervous. "I want all of you to leave Sakura the fuck _alone." _He barked in the receiver and Sakura could hear faint growls from the other billionaires. "She is _my _secretary for today and she will be my secretary after this, get over it. Sakura, I want to see you in my _office_." Sasuke purred out causing an uproar of yells and curses from the handsome males.

"Sasuke so help me _god_ if you-"

"Lay _one finger _on her Uchiha and I'll-"

"Rip you apart limb by limb."

Sakura gulped and quickly hung up the phone, _'I knew this was a bad idea'_ she thought putting her face in her hands in distress.

"Sakura, come in." Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist and brought her into his office. "I was looking over my upcoming meetings with the other business owners and I couldn't help but notice that you scheduled each meeting with them on a date that I am not available." His eyes hooded with an unreadable expression. "Why is that?"

Sakura looked down not uttering a syllable. _'I'm so dead, _so _dead"_ she chanted inside her mind as she looked down at the soft, dark carpet. "It's just that," she took in a shaky breath and continued, "It's just that I know that the reason all of you guys are _attracted _to me is because I'm a good secretary and professional, so I thought that if I tried to be a bad secretary and screw up everything you wouldn't like me anymore." She finished the sentence in barely a whisper.

There was complete silence until Sasuke muttered a sentence.

"That's not the reason why I love you."

Sakura looked up through her thick lashes and gave him a questioning look. Sasuke took her chin in his hand and brought her grass green eyes to meet his dark obsidian ones. "Sakura I love you because you're _different_, you're stubborn, brilliant, and don't accept anything less than perfection. At first I was simply interested in you, but then as the years passed I grew even more utterly and passionately in love with you to a point that I couldn't stand it." His hand still held her chin, not allowing her eyes to leave his.

Slowly he brought his lips to hers slowly but so full of intensity that Sakura gasped in surprise causing an entrance for Sasuke. He slipped his tongue in and searched all through her cavern shivering in delight at the intoxicating taste that was Sakura. He brought her body closer to his and continued his assault on her ears nibbling lightly stroking his hands down her back in a caress.

He was in euphoria, her figure, her voice, her smell, her taste; it drove him absolutely _wild _with lust. A lust so strong that he simply could not contain it anymore, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and bit her neck hard causing Sakura to yelp in pain and push him hardly away.

"Jesus Christ that hurt!" Sakura cried and clutched her neck that was throbbing.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, his eyes still clouded with passion. He stepped towards her slowly his eyes clouding over even more. "Damn it Sakura you make me just want to-" he grabbed her neck gently bringing their foreheads together, but was interrupted by a door slamming.

"Time's up!" The energetic blue eyed, blonde haired billionaire stepped into the room and quickly growled at the dark haired man. "It is officially five o' clock, which _means _that Sakura-chan is coming with me!" Naruto announced glee and grabbed Sakura up in his arms rushing out of the room.

Sasuke stood there quietly until he realized that the love of his life was no longer in the premises anymore.

"_NARUTO!"_

* * *

"Naruto I heard those bastards Madara, Sasori, and Deidera called you today! If I had known we could have called you I would have been on the phone with you _all day _Sakura-chan! I didn't trust Sasuke alone with you all day one bit, that's why I made it my personal duty to come pick you up so that teme wouldn't do anything to you." Naruto grinned largely and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her body close to his.

Sakura blushed at the close contact, but the one thing that Sakura loved about Naruto was that he could always keep her warm, no matter how cold she was.

"Naruto, let go, we're at my house now and I really need to take a nap. It's been a long day." Sakura said tiredly and wrangled her body away from Naruto.

Naruto pouted a little but replaced it with a large grin covering his whisker covered face. "Ok fine Sakura-chan." He smiled and brought her close to his body giving her a quick, sweet peck on the lips, "I love you Sakura-chan." He whispered into her lips and gave her a crushing bear hug. He stepped into his limo and driving off, stuck his head out of the sunroof yelling "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!"

Sakura closed her eyes in recognition.

Oh _yay_.

**It's been a while. Three months and 3 days to be exact, I am so sorry. However, research papers and tests up to my butt do not make me happy. Neither does not getting reviews....**

**Think about it. **


	8. Restaurants and Romance

Be My Secretary?

**Disclaimer: **Negative.

**Summary: **The companies have split. _The companies have split_. Which leaves Sakura being fought over by seven billionaires so she can be their _personal _secretary. Whatever that means. Of course though, Sakura being….well Sakura we've got other company owners fighting for the rosette. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Who will annoy Sakura to the point of her ripping out her hair? Let us read.

* * *

Never in her life had Sakura felt more bad-ass than she has felt now.

She peered through her curtains, paranoia setting into her mind.

Why was Sakura feeling paranoid you ask? Why did she have a feeling of completely and utter badass-ness?

Because she _skipped her job today._

Inner Sakura cackled evilly in her mind while Sakura was dancing slightly with glee. In exactly five minutes she is supposed to be up in Naruto's new office building getting glomped, harassed, and sexually assaulted while _attempting _to get some work done.

Sakura grinned.

_Not this time. _

This was her taking a stand, showing those men that she wasn't just some girl they could take advantage of just because she knew them well and worked for them for years. She was showing them that she was her own woman dammit, and nothing, or no one could force her to do anything.

Even though the minute Naruto realizes she isn't there he'll be at her home in less than thirty minutes, it didn't matter. For right now Sakura felt completely relaxed.

She was knocked out of her thoughts though when she heard a loud thud come from outside her back window. Sakura looked back and saw a figure standing outside.

_'Jesus. Christ.' _Sakura thought, her heart starting to beat faster and faster. _'Someone's trying to break into my house.'_ She internally screamed and creeped closer and closer to her window trying to get a good glimpse of what the person looked like.

Sakura leaned forward slightly, still trying to block her body in case the person looked up. She stared at the criminal and all she saw was a large head of blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail.

_'Diedara'_ Sakura groaned and slammed her head on the wall. _'What the hell is he doing sneaking into my house? That freak.' _She scrunched her pink eyebrows and let ideas roll through her head. _'I'll just have to see what he is up to.'_ Sakura looked around her room for a prime hiding spot.

_'The closet will do'_ She ran into the closet and closed it with a small peeping crack so she would watch. _'I don't feel so badass anymore.'_ She though glumly and sulked slightly at the idea that she was hiding in a closet.

"Damn window, yeah." Diedara's voice was heard and the blonde billionaire finally came into Sakura's vision range. He was rubbing his head clearly irritated and was wearing a suit except the jacket was gone and his tie was loosened giving him a slightly rugged look. His bang fell over his one blue eye that sparkled with mischief and excitement.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan's scent." Diedara exclaimed and ran around the room. "I can't wait till she gets home, then I'll be waiting for her." He sighed dreamily and sat on her bed his face turning a rosy pink in delight.

Meanwhile, Sakura sweatdropped in confusion. _'I really hope this isn't a normal thing for all of them.'_ She silently prayed still observing the odd behavior the energetic blonde was exhibiting.

However, the door suddenly was heard slamming against the wall causing Diedara to yelp in surprise and look around the room in surprise.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A loud voice echoed throughout her house and Sakura groaned at the irony. _'Naruto'_ she thought and looked close to her door ready for the blonde's entrance.

"What the fuck is he doing here yeah?" Diedara growled and walked towards the source of Naruto's voice.

"SAKURA-CHA...Diedara? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his voice full of confusion and skepticism.

"Waiting for Sakura yeah." Diedara replied and narrowed his eyes, "I thought she was supposed to be at your job today."

Naruto looked down at the carpet clearly upset, "She was, but she didn't show up and I got really worried..." Sakura suddenly felt a sudden tighten in her chest. Poor Naruto, it was really selfish of her to do this. Especially when she had already agreed to it. Sakura was about to speak up when Diedara decided to talk.

"So wait, you mean she's here?" Diedara suddenly looked around the room excited and began running around looking for her.

_'Great'_ Sakura thought and decided to finally show herself. She stepped towards the door however her foot got caught on one of her shoes and Sakura fell face forward causing the door to swing open and grabbing the attention of both billionaires.

"Sakura-chan!" The two blondes exclaimed and rushed towards the pinkette who was now laying face forward on her carpet. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked his voice full of concern while helping her up. "Sakura-chan I was so worried! You didn't show up for work and I couldn't reach you on your cellphone, what have you been doing?" He asked rubbing her head in case of any signs of injuries.

"Well, I kind of tried to skip work today." Sakura confessed looking down, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry Naruto, it really wasn't fair to you."

Naruto looked at Sakura his face full of confusion. "Sakura-chan, if you wanted to take a day off you could have, it wouldn't have been that big of a deal to me." Naruto smiled largely and brought the stunned pinkette into his arms. "I love _you_, not what you can do for my company. You should have just told me."

Sakura shook her head, "I'm getting sick of this, it's been only one time that I've been a secretary and I'm already to the point of bursting with annoyance." She looked over at the blonde who had a cestfallen look on his face. "I'll keep my promise Naruto, it's only been about an hour and a half or so that I should have been working so I'll just stay late." She stood up brushing out the wrinkles from her pajama pants. Her eyes shifted to the two blondes and her eyebrows crinkled in confusion at the new expression adorning their handsome faces.

Sakura stared at them completely confused at their now heated glances where she realized she was only in her pajamas.

A pair of extremely short shorts and a blain white tank top.

That showed of more than half of her red lacy bra.

Sakura blushed the color of her bra and quickly started adjusting her shirt trying to cover her bra from the probing eyes.

"Pervs," Sakura muttered underneath her breath. Her viridian eyes strayed to the older blonde and they narrowed. "Diedara what are you even _doing _here?" The fiery pinkette growled causing the artist to give a large grin.

"I've never been to your house, yeah." Diedara commented while looking around the room. "It's small yeah, when you move in with me our bathroom will be bigger than this." The blonde commented in a slightly cheeky way.

"Stupid whackjob." The secretary grumbled underneath her breath. She walked towards her closet looking at her large but modest closet. She pulled out a cream skirt with a black cap sleeved blouse.

She turned around only to growl lowly at the view of the two billionaires laying across her bed with their hands across their heads propped up by pillows as if ready for a show.

"_GET OUT!"_ Sakura roared and pointed to the door causing both men to jump up in surprise.

"I'll see you later sometime Sakura-chan, yeah!" Diedara grinned and gave her a peck on her cheek causing her to swat him away.

"I'll wait for you in the limo Sakura-chan!" Naruto told her.

"No! I'll just take my own car!" Sakura complained while running afterward the whiskered man.

"I'll wait for you in the limo." Naruto said again, this time his tone more serious.

"Fine." Sakura grumbled, she was late anyway, and the later she was the longer she was going to have to stay at his damned office. Sakura huffed out an irritated puff of breath and began getting dressed.

* * *

This was hell.

Sakura clenched her fists together every time that little demon tried moving his hand towards her leg.

"Naruto, so help me God, if you try to touch my knee _one more time_ I will _castrate you._" Sakura growled causing a large gulp to emit from the fox like boy.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan," Naruto whined childishly and squirmed around in his seat sending the object of his affections yearning glances. "I'm dying not being able to touch you, 'specially since you're so close to me." He continued to whine causing the woman to grind her teeth together.

"I told you I could have taken my car, what did you think was going to happen Naruto? That I was going to get into your limo and we were going to play grab-ass on the way to your office?" She crossed her arms across her chest as if for protection and hunched herself in the corner of his limo.

"I was kind of hoping?" Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his neck causing a slap on the head from the vixen he desired. "Ouch Sakura-chan! I'm sorry! I was just joking." He rubbed his sore head but grinned none the less at the contact of their skin. Well, kind of.

Naruto's cerulean eyes softened at the thought of his cherry blossom. This was the kind of thing he loved; sure, he would be ecstatic if she'd allow him a few more intimate touches but it was the _comfort _of their relationship that he knew set them apart from those other bastards.

Naruto would constantly hit on her nonstop, not only because he loved touching her (even though he did), he did it because he knew the outcome.

She would smack him causing Sakura's palm to brush over his tan skin. That slight brush would send countless amount of shivers down his body and make his whiskers stand on end. His eyes would suddenly light up and he would envelop her in a crushing hug.

When he hugged her, it still marveled him how perfectly her body molded with his. How they seemed to just _complete_ each other. They both were lively creatures, pink and yellow, blue and green.

They were made for each other.

At least to Naruto.

A small, sincere smile creeped over his face when he looked at the beautiful woman sat in the corner of his limo completely at ease. He wanted to see that every morning when he woke up, every minute at work, and every night when he went to sleep. Naruto knew for a _fact_ that he cared more about Sakura than the other billionaires.

"We're here sir." The driver's voice interrupted the blonde in his thoughts making both persons in the back lift their heads.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed and stepped out of the limo pulling Sakura along with him not wasting a second to wait for his driver.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbled to the driver to chuckled knowingly at his employer.

"It's no problem ma'am, good luck." He raised his eyebrows at the over enthusiastic blonde who was tugging the pinkette's arm.

"Much appreciated." She laughed quietly but was thrown into the air conditioned office of Uzumaki Corporations.

"This is your office Sakura-chan!" Naruto gestured to a comfortable sized cubicle which Sakura noticed, was slightly larger than the others. "It's right next to mine!" He smiled largely and grabbed her hand in delight.

Sakura quickly wrenched her hand away and looked around the room paranoid. "Uzumaki-san, we are in your office!" Sakura hissed with a slight flush to her cheeks.

"What's with the Uzumaki-san now?" Naruto whined and put a pout on his lips.

"We are in the office now," Sakura stated and walked towards her cubicle pulling out her clipboard. "That means that we are on a strictly professional manner." She sat down in her chair and started dialing a number. "Now shoo, you have files to attend to and I need to set up a lunch with Jiraiya-sama to confirm the business deal."

Naruto grinned, happier than he had ever felt before. "Ok Sakura-chan! Let's try to have lunch together okay?" Naruto looked around the room and leaned in to her ear so only the two of them could hear each other, "I love you Sakura-chan."

"I detest my life." Sakura grumbled into her paperwork that she had completed early, set on avoiding Naruto's immature waving and glances all throughout the week day.

Hinata giggled and patted her companion on the back attempting to sympathize with the pinkette. "It w-will b-be f-fin-fine S-Sakura-chan." Hinata gave Sakura a small smile filled with sincerity causing Sakura to grin back.

"Hinata you're too sweet."

Hinata blushed at the compliment, "W-Would you l-like t-to get l-lunch with m-me?" She whispered shyly at the young woman who gave her a surprised look. Hinata blanched, her face erupting in flames, "Th-That is if y-you d-don't al-already have p-plans with U-Uzumaki-san." She tried to recover quickly but squeaked in surprise when Sakura grabbed the blunette's hand in a mad dash out of the office.

"S-Sakura S-San you should s-slow down!" Hinata exclaimed as the said woman dragged the poor shy dove down the street.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I needed to run out of the office before Uzumaki-san saw me." The blossom panted and looked around at the many restaurants surrounding them. "What restaurant do you want to go to?" She turned her attention back to the young woman who was flustered.

"Um, w-well there's th-this caf-cafe th-that I l-like t-to g-go to if th-that's okay." Hinata mumbled and started playing with the end of her white blouse.

"Sounds great! Lead the way!" Sakura grinned and allowed Hinata to lead her to a small cafe close by.

"May I get you ladies something?" The waiter smiled sweetly at the two attractive females.

"Coffee with sugar and cream please." Sakura didn't bother glancing at the waiter who was smiling largely at her.

"G-green t-tea p-please." Hinata mumbled to the table.

"Sure, be right back." The cheerful waiter left the table leaving the two females alone.

"S-Sakura-san, m-may I ask you a q-ques-question?" Hinata shyly smiled and quickly glanced at the menu already knowing what she was going to order.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at the bold question coming from the normally quiet girl. "Of course Hinata, what is it?" At this time the waiter appeared with their drinks, set them on the table, and walked away sensing they weren't ready to order. Sakura picked up her coffee and started sipping on the hot liquid.

"Are you going to marry Naruto-san?" The question was filled with a voice filled with curiosity and contained no stuttering.

Sakura's eyes widened, surprise etched across her face causing her to start coughing on her coffee.

"Wh-what?" Sakura asked grabbing her napkin and wiping her mouth. "What makes you ask that?" She asked eager to hear her answer.

Hinata immediatly reverted back to her shy nature and responded, "W-Well it seems like y-you t-two are s-so p-per-perfect together." She smiled slightly as if in humor "B-but as y-you know, Neji is my c-cousin so I'm a-also rooting for h-him."

Sakura's eyes widened, _'Not Hinata too'_ her thoughts howled in agony. "My life might as well be a reality t.v show." Sakura mumbled underneath her breath.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter suddenly appeared with notepad in hand.

"Oh uh, yeah sure. I'll have the Cobb salad without avacado and with honey mustard dressing please." Sakura handed the menu back and continued with her thoughts.

"I'll h-have the s-soup of the d-day p-please." Hinata smiled at the man and handed her menu back as well.

"Thank you, it won't be long." The waiter smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you're a part of this too Hinata." Sakura sighed at the young woman who smiled slightly. "I understand how Neji might be pressuring you about it but why Naruto? Weren't you like, in love with him?" She scrunched her nose in confusion.

Hinata's face resembled a tomato and her stuttering worsened, "O-oh w-well th-that w-was a l-long t-time a-ago, I'm a-actually s-seeing s-someone r-right n-now." She mumbled causing a light to spark in Sakura's eyes.

"You _are?_ Hinata _who is it_?" Sakura smiled hugely, extremely happy for her friend.

Though Hinata's face seemed like it couldn't get any redder her face lighted in a new pair of red flames. "S-Shino A-Aburame." Her voice barely heard.

Sakura smiled, "That is so cute." She smiled at her embarrassed friend.

"A-anyway, w-what do you t-think of N-Neji san?" Hinata asked the pinkette who was now eating the salad the waiter set on the table.

Sakura chewed and thought, "He's a gentleman." She concluded staring at Hinata while she sipped her soup. "He's never tried anything extremely perverted and always has treated me respect." She finished her sentence and finished her coffee.

"Would you ladies like anything else?" The waiter asked.

"Just the checks please." Sakura responded picking up her purse to get her wallet.

"Put her check with mine." A deep voice sounded from behind her and Sakura's eyes widened. "How does this always happen?" Sakura growled and looked over her shoulder only to lock eyes with Neji Hyuuga.

"Ignore what he just said." Sakura growled and started pulling out her cash.

"Sakura." His stern voice sounded causing the waiter to gulp in surprise. "Don't be stubborn." He rolled his moon eyes and started to hand the man a credit card.

"Don't accept that!" She yelled to the waiter who jumped back in surprise at the loud voice. "He's a complete stranger! Never seen him in my entire life!" This statement caused a giggle from Hinata and a major eye roll from Neji.

"Take the card." He ordered the waiter and gave him an iced glare making him run to the kitchen. "Hinata-san your oder was included as well, now if you don't mind leaving so I can have a talk with Sakura." He gave his shy a cousin a meaningful look causing her to nod and jump from her chair.

"B-Bye Neji-san! B-Bye S-Sakura San s-see you a-at w-work!" Hinata grabbed her purse and quickly exited the restaurant.

"Traitor!" Sakura yelled at the bluenette who was already out of earshot.

"Sakura." Neji said softly and his eyes lighted at the sight of his precious girl. He leaned over the table, picking her hand up slowly and bringing it to his lips in a chaste, romantic kiss. "I've missed you." He whispered barely audible causing Sakura to have a small tint of red on her cheeks.

She quickly shook her head, as if trying to shake the blush off of her. "I need to get back to the office." She quickly sat up and started walking towards when she bumped into a firm chest.

"Neji for the love of God, would you _please move_?" She grumbled and started pushing on the man's chest.

"Troublesome." A deep voice sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Sakura exclaimed. "How the _hell _did you find me here?" She asked, beyond confused and freaked. "Am I chipped? I swear." She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I was on my way to a meeting where I saw you so I made my driver stop. I'm probably going to be late to my meeting though, which will be troublesome." He looked back to his long back limousine.

"Nara." Hyuuga hissed slowly his eyes tightening at the sight of his competitor.

The docile man narrowed his usually lazy eyes at the pale eyed prodigy, "Hyuuga." He responded with an uninterested voice. "So Sakura, where are you going? I'll take you there." The dark haired man used his arm to tug on the young woman's waist towards his limo.

"Nara, you have a meeting to go to, I'll escort Sakura to wherever she needs to be." Neji interrupted with a harsh look and brought the pinkette closer to his body.

"That's not necessary, I would gladly go out of my way if it were for Sakura." He gave the viridian eyed girl a pointed look but quickly turned his attention back to his rival.

"As would I, which is why I'm not going to let you leave with her." Neji's eyes narrowed to mere slits tightening his hold the object of his affections.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A loud, exuberant voice echoed across the streets causing all three to look up. "There you are Sakura-chan! I was taking a call in my office, and the next thing I know you were gone! I freaked out but I'm so glad I found you now!" Naruto rambled and grinned at the sight of his secretary prospect. Though his happiness was cut short when he noticed the other two men seething with annoyance.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked his face scrunching in confusion. "And why are you holding Sakura-chan by the waist Neji?" His voice lowered an octave much to Sakura's surprise.

Neji ignored the last comment and went on to address the energetic blonde. "What do you mean you 'looked up and she wasn't there?'"

Naruto blinked and gave the stoic man a huge grin. "Sakura-chan is _my _secretary for the day so I need her back to work!" He announced proudly and grabbed the pinkette from the handsome male's arms. "Come on Sakura-chan!" He laughed and dragged the pinkette down the sidewalk.

"Dammit." Both men cursed and glared at the retreating back of the Uzumaki.

* * *

Sakura stared at the blank computer screen drawing a blank on what to do. She had confirmed all the meetings for Naruto, had ordered his monthly supply of ramen, and has filed all the paperwork accordingly.

Now it was just the two of them alone.

She only had five minutes left.

Sakura stared at the clock in despair, ready to get home and pretend like all of these billionaire encounters never existed. The phone rang which surprised the secretary. _'No one should be calling now' _Sakura thought but picked up the phone none the less.

"Hello?" Sakura answered the phone.

"Sakura-saaaan!" The loud voice of no other than Jiraiya filled her eardrums. "How are you sweetheart?" He asked the small woman.

"Jiraiya-san why are you calling so late?" Sakura asked the older man. "I can get Uzumaki-san if you would like."

"No, No Sakura-san I want to talk to you." Jiraiya responded.

"Me? What about?"

"I've come to give you some advice." Jiraiya responded, "Choose Naruto in this silly contest. He's the best for you and he loves you the most. I care about the two of you, Naruto has been my foster child since his parents died, he was always alone and had very little people in his life. That is until he met you, when he met you, it seemed like his whole demeanor changed and he was a happy boy again." Jiraiya paused and let Sakura soak all the information in. "He's the best for you." He finished his monologue.

"Um, okay." Sakura said, not fully sure on what to say.

"So Sakura, you still got that huge rack?" Sakura giggled chilishly.

Sakura slammed down the phone, "Pervert," she muttered in the receiver and set it down, her eyes straying back to the clock.

7:00 o' clock.

It was time to go.

_'Thank God!' _Sakura exclaimed in her head and sat up from her desk. "Naruto it's seven, I'm leaving!" She yelled, close to Naruto's office. She started packing up her things when Naruto called out to her.

"Wait Sakura-chan, don't leave yet!" Naruto's exuberant voice yelled to her while he raced out of the room.

"Come here Sakura-chan!" Naruto's face was covered in a smile, "I've got something to show you!" He grabbed his pinkette's hand and dragged her into his office.

"B-But Uzumaki-san I have to get home and eat!" Sakura groaned.

It seemed like Naruto's face brightened at her words and sat her down in a plush chair. "You don't have to go out all the way there! We're gonna eat here!" He announced proudly and brought out a tiny table with two plates and candles.

Sakura's green marble eyes widened in shock at the site before her. Across from her chair sat a chair similar to hers and she saw Naruto leaning over the table, pouring wine into two glasses. Her jaw was dropped at the elegant dinner that was set up in front of her consisting of spaghetti, caesar salad, and italian bread.

"W-What is this?" Sakura asked/yelled at Naruto who ignored her question and sat down in the chair.

"I just wanted some alone time with you Sakura-chan," Naruto said honestly, his aqua eyes sparkling with sincerity. "I haven't gotten to spend any alone time with you since the split and I've missed you." He stretched his arm across the table and lightly touched his blossom's face. Naruto's smile turned feral as he stared at Sakura who was starting to look uncomfortable. "Sakura-chan," He purred seductively and leaned across the table, "I haven't tasted your lips in _so long_." He groaned and lightly touched her lips. Naruto innerly groaned at the sensation that awakened his taste buds. It was perfection, euphoria, heaven.

Though it did not last.

"SAKURA!" Three loud voices sounded across the large office causing the two "lovebirds" to snap their heads in that direction.

There stood Shikamaru, Neji, and Diedara all fuming with anger at the whiskered man who dared steal a kiss from Sakura.

"What are you bastards doing here?" Naruto yelled, clearly ticked being interrupted from his time with Sakura.

"Neji and I waited for her until she was through with work but she didn't leave your office." Shikamaru sighed with narrowed deer-like eyes. "It was troublesome having to come all the way up here, and getting past security."

Diedara's lips were pulled up in a snarl, "I waited at Sakura-chan's house, but she never came home, yeah."

Sakura's face screamed horror-stricken as she looked at the mess in front of her. She was partly mortified for the fact that the three men had walked in on Naruto kissing her, and the other part of her was mortified at the fact that they had practically stalked her until she was done with work.

"You guys are a bunch of stalkers! I was having a romantic dinner with Sakura-chan and you guys just ruined it!" Naruto whined childishly clearly upset.

"Mission accomplished." Neji said flatly his eyes trained on Sakura.

"You guys, get out right now!" Naruto pointed to the door.

"Go to hell, yeah." Diedara smirked much to the other blonde's fury.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes.

Sakura looked at the childish fights breaking out between the three billionaires and found this as her way to escape. She slowly walked, trying not to make a sound as Neji, Shikamaru, Diedara, and Naruto fought over her.

* * *

She walked outside of the big office building, hailing for a taxi to pick her up and take her home. Once she got inside the cab and started driving she checked her phone and saw that she had one new voicemail.

She pressed the button to listen only to hear a male voice, which was the last thing she wanted to here.

_'Sakura love,' _the voice purred across the line causing Sakura to shiver. _'I haven't had the blessing of seeing your ravishing face in so long, to the point where I might just lose my mind. I simply can't wait for tomorrow where I will have you all to myself. Till then, au revoir ma chere.' _The voicemail ended and Sakura's head began to pound.

This is one of the ones she was dreading the most.

Madara Uchiha.

* * *

**Lackluster chapters, long waits. I do apologize from the bottom of my heart. I have been on vacation, without internet so the chapter has been sitting here for about a week or so. I made this chapter longer because I know I have a lot of apologizing to do. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Oh and because I am a hopeless groupie, buy Eminem's new album Recovery. It's brilliant. **

**Next update might get a little frisky. JK...Or am I?**

**PLEASE NOTE: ****I am going to be posting some random one shots so please read those. ALSO, I am hosting a Summer oneshot, twoshot, or threeshot contest. It ends July 22nd and I will be posting the prizes for first, second, and third place later. So please enter! **

**R&R**

**Much appreciated. **


	9. Madara Madness

Be My Secretary?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Make sure to enter into my contest, Deadline is November 5****th****! For more details go to the second chapter of my story "Oh Romeo!" Thanks!**

**Madara Uchiha. Let's do this. **

**Summary: **The companies have split. _The companies have split_. Which leaves Sakura being fought over by seven billionaires so she can be their _personal _secretary. Whatever that means. Of course though, Sakura being….well Sakura we've got other company owners fighting for the rosette. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Who will annoy Sakura to the point of her ripping out her hair? Let us read.

* * *

"Get off of me!"

"Sakura love, calm down, I was merely trying to straighten up your skirt."

"You were trying to unzip it you horny bastard!"

Sakura glared at the older Uchiha male who only smirked in response. Ever since Sakura woke up, Madara had not left her alone. He had this all figured out, he showed up at her house, made her get dressed, ate breakfast with her, and made her take his limo to work.

Of course, throughout this time, he hadn't kept his hands off of her.

Sakura had a plan. She was going to dress _extremely _modest to the point where no skin was to be shown. Therefore, Madara wouldn't have an inkling of lust directed towards her and she could actually get some work done.

She should have known that Madara thought ahead.

When she woke up, she walked over to her closet only to find that every single pair of pants were gone, and a skirt that fell below the knee was gone as well.

After a stream of curses coming from her mouth, that would have made even Hidan blush, she walked towards her phone determined to give Madara a piece of her mind.

"Hello?" His silky persuasive voice sounded across the phone, and all Sakura saw was red.

"Listen you asshole," Sakura growled into the receiver. "If you don't return my clothes to me immediately I swear to God I will emit so much pain on you," Sakura's sentence was cut short however when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Oh my god!" Sakura shrieked and bashed her elbow into the mysterious person's side causing them to groan in pain.

"Sakura," A deep male voice groaned and Sakura widened her eyes when she realized who it was.

"Madara, how the hell did you get into my house?" Sakura glared down at the currently hunched over man.

"I'm rich." He simply stated and stood up, brushing off his suit, that more than likely cost more than her house.

"I hate you." Her glare only intensified, "Now return my clothes."

The handsome male smirked in reply, "I'm doing you a favor sweetheart, those pants and skirts don't do your luscious body justice." He walked over causing the pinkette to back up in defense. "You look delectable today Sakura." His eyes darkened and Sakura realized she was only wearing her large shirt.

"Get out!" Sakura pushed Madara out of the doorframe.

"I brought you coffee love, it's on the table, along with breakfast, after you finish we'll start your job today now shall we?" He brought his lips to her cheek and gave it a wet kiss much to her dismay.

"Get out of my room!" She yelled and finally pushed him out.

So now here she was, standing in Madara Uchiha's office with him refusing to keep his hands to himself. Throughout the entire limo ride he had sat so close to her, that she had to push herself up against the door just so she wasn't sitting in his lap.

"Hello Sakura," Konan smiled and waved towards the pink haired girl who waved in response.

"Hi Konan, so you're with Madara now?" Sakura asked, remembering that she used to be the secretary of Itachi.

"Temporarily, I'm still deciding between them." She winked and grabbed Sakura's arm, much to Madara's dismay. "So how is this whole contest going Sakura? We've all been talking about it."

"We?" Sakura raised her pink eyebrows in question at the plural subject.

"Me, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Ten-Ten; You know all the other secretaries." Konan walked Sakura towards her office area which was showered with rose petals.

"Oh god," Sakura looked at the large cubicle in chagrin, "He's insane."

The cubicle was almost twice as large as any of the other offices in the entire building. There was a large laptop set up in the middle with picture frames all lined up. Once Sakura inspected further she noticed that each picture frame contained a picture of her and Madara. Most were candid, her talking to him with an annoyed expression on her face and him looking at her perversely. Some however were posed, her smiling with Madara next to her along with the other business owners, who she noticed, were cut out of the picture.

On a bulletin board that hung on the wall of the cubicle, there was a note.

_Sakura love, _

_Welcome to your home away from home, the office that you'll be working in from here on out; away from those undeserving other males and their lustful gazes. I hope you enjoy your office, I made it especially for you, since my future wife only deserves the best. I expect to have lunch with you this afternoon, and don't expect to leave with Konan, I've given her clear instructions to stay away from you during that time. _

_I love you sweetheart, _

_Madara. _

Sakura glared at the offending piece of paper and looked over at Konan who was failing miserably at hiding her laughter.

"Traitor."

"Hush now Sakura, you know I'm only doing it for your best interest."

Sakura's glare only intensified and she sat down in the chair, in front of her new laptop. She attempted to hide how soft the chair was and how nice the entire office was.

"I have to start work now, if I want to get out of here by six." Sakura looked at the large clock that hung on the wall of the large office building. "It's already ten o' clock now, and there's a shitload to be done." Sakura grumbled looking at the long list that also hung on her bulletin board.

"It's good to have you back Sakura-chan." Konan chuckled and walked out of the room, leaving Sakura to her work.

* * *

"Irrelevant." Sakura grumbled as she crossed off yet another ludicrous demand from Madara. The list that was three pages long, mostly consited of requests such as "go up to Madara and tell him you love him" or "Kiss Madara".

It was driving Sakura up the wall.

Through the course of an hour and a half she had only been able to call six out of the eleven companies because she had been interrupted by calls. By whom you ask?

Madara Uchiha.

"Sakura, you're being extremely slow with that list I gave you." Madara's silky voice reverberated from the phone.

Sakura stood up, placing her hand on her hip, directly across from her was Madara sitting at his large desk smirking at her.

"Half of those so called demands were just pathetic attempts of flirting." Sakura replied briskly and she saw Madara's smirk widen in amusement.

"You didn't like them? Tsk Tsk Sakura love, you just might get the job." Madara teased.

"Promise?" Sakura replied bluntly and looked at him with lit eyes.

"One minute Sakura love, there's someone on the other line." Madara quickly hung up and Sakura watched him talking to the unknown mystery person with an angered expression. His expression only intensified when he suddenly slammed the phone down and began briskly walking out of his office towards her cubicle.

'Oh god' Sakura thought.

"Sakura you have to leave." Madara grabbed her shoulders and began walking her towards the elevator.

"What why? What's going on?" Sakura looked around only to see everyone looking amused. Her confused thoughts were cut short however when she heard an extremely familiar dirty mouth.

"The fuck you think you're doing with her you bastard?" A loud voice sounded across the office and Sakura's face drained of color.

"I'm trying to get her away from you, filth." Madara's red eyes glowed in anger as she saw the familiar dirty mouthed business owner.

"You fucking dirty cheat, she was supposed to be my fucking secretary today you little shit." Hidan growled but gave a lecherous grin when he saw the pink haired girl. "Sup babe?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked away from Madara. "You scared me shitless Uchiha-san." Her eyes darted over to Hidan who only smirked at her. "What are you doing here Hidan?"

"I came here to fucking steal you away." Hidan's violet eyes narrowed and grabbed her waist. "You were supposed to be my goddamn secretary today." He mumbled childishly into her back.

Sakura's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Is that true Madara?" The pink haired secretary asked which resulted in Madara itching his head in embarrassment.

"I called to tell him that I couldn't wait any longer." He looked at Hidan with narrowed, red eyes. "Deal with it." He snarled.

Hidan growled angrily, "Fucking asswipe." Hidan scoffed and grabbed Sakura's hand. "It's eleven forty five; I'm taking Sakura out to lunch."

Madara grabbed Sakura's waist in response, "No." He growled at the silver haired billionaire. "Let her go."

Sakura wanted to die, two of the most lecherous billionaires were attempting to take her out to lunch. This could not end up well.

"Let her go motherfucking bastard." Hidan snarled, "I'm taking her out to lunch."

"No," Madara's red eyes were mere slits now. "You're not."

"Let me go." Sakura whined in annoyance at the two possessive billionaires. "I have to work."

"You're on a break," Madara commanded and continued to watch the silver haired curser.

"Let's settle this." Hidan growled .

"Fine," Madara glanced at the pink haired object of his affections. "Lunch?" He grinned at her and her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Let's go." Hidan gave a smile and they both hauled the screaming pinkette out of the office.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe this.

She was currently sitting in one of the fanciest restaurants in Japan two of the most desired men in the country.

"What do you want Sakura love?" Madara purred in her ear causing her to squeal in surprise.

All throughout the dinner Madara, on her left, had kept whispering not so appropriate things in her ear. Hidan, on her right, kept groping her underneath the table causing her to jump, hitting the table, which inevitably turned some heads.

"Stop it!" Sakura grumbled underneath her breath and slapped the two men's hands away. "You're drawing attention to us."

Well, in all honesty, it probably wasn't because of what they were doing, but because of _who _was doing it. The two men were extremely attractive, and ever since the three of them walked through the door they had been receiving lusty gazes from all the women in the restaurant.

"Stop being insecure beautiful." Madara grinned.

"Yeah bitch, calm the fuck down, it's not a fucking big deal." Hidan tightened his grip around Sakura's shoulders and she shuddered in response.

"I'm still in awe about this entire situation, aren't you two supposed to be fighting like two wild animals in heat or something?" Sakura wrestled against their hold, causing her body to rub against Hidans.

"I'm so fucking hot for you right now." Hidan growled in her ear and bit it gently.

"Ah!" Sakura scooted away, only to be greeted by Madara's lips on her neck.

Everywhere she turned, one of them was always there.

"We simply decided to share you for lunch, though our possessive nature denies it." Madara blew a gust of hot air into her ear.

"I hate my life." Sakura mumbled and watched as their food finally arrived at the table.

"May I ask, Sakura love, why you ordered the cheapest thing on the menu?" Madara raised his eyebrows in question as he eyed her salad.

"I refuse to be in debt up to my ass." Sakura looked at the two billionaires who only gaped at her in response.

"Why the fuck would you fucking pay us back?" Hidan laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sakura love, when we get married, you're going to have to understand that marriage is an equal partnership, so you must accept the gifts I give you." Madara gave a grin and lifted her hand up kissing her ring finger. "Such as the huge diamond ring I'm going to give you." Madara said huskily and looked at her with shining eyes. "Only the best for my true love," he muttered, as if to himself and closed his eyes as if in thought.

Sakura's blush overtook her face and she quickly stood up causing drinks to spill all over the fine linen tablecloth. "Okay that's it, I have to go." She yelled and jumped up from the trap of the two men who looked at her in surprise.

"Wait Sakura don't go!" Madara's eyes became desperate as he watched the pink haired beauty run out of the restaurant.

* * *

"This is so not what I signed up for." Sakura wanted to scream at something, it was almost two o' clock and so far she had been molested by not one, but two men so far.

Fuck this.

"Damn, disgusting, perverted, rich bastards." Sakura glared down at the sidewalk she was currently walking on. "I hate this, why can't I just have a normal working day?" She moaned to the sky, lifting her head up in annoyance.

"Hello Sakura." A deep voice rumbled behind her causing Sakura to jump in surprise.

"Pein-san!" Sakura yelled out in surprise at seeing the orange haired billionaire. "Please don't tell me you followed me here." Sakura pleaded causing Pein to chuckle in amusement.

"Surprisingly no, I just finished a business lunch with a perspective client. However I must commend my good fortune." Pein smirked slightly and Sakura couldn't help but smile at the situation.

"Oh irony." Sakura laughed slightly but began walking towards the building in which she was working today.

"So who is the lucky man today?" Pein asked easily, falling into stride with her.

"Madara Uchiha." Sakura rolled her eyes and she saw Pein stiffen slightly at the name.

"I'm surprised you managed to make it out alive." Pein said, his voice completely serious.

"You and me both." Sakura replied. This was nice, she thought, being able to converse easily with a man who, though desired her hand, also could maintain a normal conversation without some kind of sexual action happening.

"So may I escort you to the office?" Pein asked, taking her hand gently in his own.

Sakura eyed the hand wearily but shrugged it off. "I guess so," Sakura smiled slightly causing the man's heart to start beating faster. "But only if we can walk, it's a beautiful day outside."

Pein chuckled slightly at her childish attitude, "Anything for you Sakura."

* * *

"I can't believe you just left me! With that vulgar, undeserving man! Sakura love, what have I ever done to you to deserve such punishment?"

Sakura simply stared blankly at the raven haired man.

"Don't give me the silent treatment. I had to go look for you! With him! You know I don't like to share, and yet here I am going out of my way looking for you! That should simply extenuate how much I care and love you-"

"Shut up Madara."

Madara's eyes brightened slightly once she emitted his name from her tongue. "Mmmm Sakura, I do love it when you say my name." He then laid his head on her shoulder and rubbed his cheek sensuously across it. "I can't stay mad at you, I forgive you."

"Go to hell."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me…OW!" Madara quickly jumped up from his current position. "Why did you hit me?" He whined at the secretary who only frowned in response.

"I think the more appropriate question is why the hell are you in my office?" Sakura replied tensely.

"I just wanted some more time with you," Madara's infamous smirk suddenly overtook his face and his eyelids half closed. "You know, one on one." He leaned his face towards her and she narrowed her viridian eyes in response.

"Don't even think about it." Sakura growled and Madara finally frowned.

"You know, I've loved you for a long time Ms. Haruno." Madara leaned back. "I am perverted, I'm aware, but just because I want to get into your pants does not mean I care for you any less." He brought his hand out and gently fondled a pink tress of hair that escaped from her bun. "When I met you at my brother's funeral I was immediately captivated by you, you had such an undeniable spirit that couldn't be tamed." He titled his head to the side bringing his face closer to hers. "So please," he half-begged, "Please just accept me, love me the way I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the man's words and she jumped slightly at the sudden contact of his lips on hers. She heard a distinct groan at the contact from the man and quickly tumbled over from the sudden weight of his body. She landed with a sudden 'thud' on the soft carpeted floor of her office. She tried to keep herself from yelling out in surprise, fearing that the other people in the office might come in.

"Uchiha-san," Sakura growled at the preoccupied male who was busying himself by laying kisses on her neck. "You can't just, ow!" Sakura suddenly whispered a yelp at the sudden bite mark on her neck. "What if someone walked in?"

Madara chuckled darkly, his head laying in her neck. "Let them," he replied simply and licked the shell of her ear. "I…want…them…too see…just _who_…you belong to." Madara's eyes now shone blood red and his hair had fallen all over his face making him look crazed.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. 'That's it' she thought and watched the older business owner look down at her. "No," Sakura put her arms on his chest and shoved him roughly away from her. "I don't belong to anyone, and I'm getting so goddamn tired of all of you claiming 'rights' to me." Her eyes glowed in annoyance. "It's five thirty, my shift is over." She stood up, smoothing out her skirt with her hands. "Have a good evening Uchiha-san." She bowed slightly, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the office leaving Madara Uchiha sitting in the middle of the floor with a jaw on the floor.

* * *

Stepping out of her car, Sakura spotted a figure on the porch of her house. Sighing, the pinkette calmly walked over to the tall silhouette.

"What are you doing here Hidan?" Sakura looked at the tired figure of the billionaire who was watching her quietly.

"You just fucking left the goddamn restaurant, I was fucking worried okay bitch?" Hidan mumbled lightly, his face turning a light tinge of pink.

Sakura smiled slightly, Hidan may be a crude and vulgar man but he could be sweet sometimes, rarely.

"Well thank you Hidan, I would invite you inside, but that would probably be a really stupid idea." Sakura laughed slightly and Hidan smirked in response.

"I don't think I'd be able to fucking control myself." He growled to himself and brought her petite frame into his lap. "I fucking love you Sakura." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek lightly his face still dusted with red.

He silently lifted her up not uttering a word and walked away from the house. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said over his shoulder and got into his limo, driving away.

Sakura simply stood there, staring. That was the first time he had ever said I love you to her.

**

* * *

****Review please? **


	10. A Dirty but Kind Mouth

Be My Secretary?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Authors Note: **It's been forever since I've updated, junior year is majorly kicking my ass.

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Vesper-Chan who is the author that I can always count on to make me laugh with every story she writes. **

* * *

"Shut the fuck up you goddamn fucking prick!"

Sakura's eyes were closed in fake calmness. It has been like this _all _morning. "Hidan-san" Sakura began talking causing the silver haired man's attention to become fully occupied by her, "If you keep talking like that then you're going to lose all your clients."

Hidan smirked and slid up to her, casually wrapping an arm around her waist. "Don't you worry Sakura," he purred seductively in her ear, "I have enough money for us to live extravagantly for the rest of our lives, even if I retired now." He gave a chaste kiss on her cheek and tried to reach for her mouth.

Sakura apathetically elbowed him in the ribs and continued typing an email on the computer. "Don't you have a meeting in three minutes?" Sakura asked without taking her eyes off her computer screen.

"You would marvel at all the things I can do in three minutes." He breathed into her ear causing her to jump slightly at the highly sexual innuendo.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Sakura asked dryly her eyes lowering.

Hidan frowned and leaned away from the pink haired woman.

"Now go to your meeting and leave me alone." Sakura still did not look in the man's direction.

"Fine, but I'm gonna fucking visit again." Hidan grumbled and walked out of the office.

"I can't wait." Sakura's eyes shifted in the direction of the retreating billionaire and gave a long sigh. She leaned her head against the soft chair and closed her viridian eyes.

"I hate my life." She grumbled and scrunched her forehead in frustration. The minute she woke up, she has been brutally harassed by Hidan on getting "fucking dressed', eating "fucking breakfast", and getting "her hot ass to the office."

Sakura was about to snap.

Sakura smoothed out her dark grew pencil skirt and toyed with the black pen in her hands. Her eyes wandered around the large office and looked at all the pictures on the desk. They were all of her and Hidan.

They were pictures taken from the business parties that were held every holiday. Holidays ranging from New Years to Christmas, and even Valentine's Day were thrown in there. Every party was filled with excitement and hilarity, especially when all the billionaires would get so drunk that they would pass out on the floor.

Sakura smiled and picked up a picture of her laughing at an extremely drunk Hidan and Madara who were holding her by the waist. Other pictures were all of the billionaires together laughing. Sakura smiled sadly at the memories radiating throughout her head. She missed these times, even when they got a little crazy. They were like a family in some way.

A really twisted family where all the men were fighting over one girl.

Sakura touched the picture frame lightly, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice asked at the entrance of the office door.

Sakura jumped and slammed the picture frame down in fear of Hidan seeing her reminiscing. She whipped her head around to only see Kakashi Hatake standing at the door, orange book in hand.

"Nothing." Sakura said quickly and stood up, knocking papers to the floor.

"Shit." Sakura muttered and bent down to pick the papers up. A hand came into her view and brought her back up to stand on her feet while Kakashi bent down to retrieve the fallen papers.

"You don't have to do that Kakashi, it's my job." Sakura complained and sighed when the silver haired fox stood back up and set them on the table.

"Hush Sakura, just say thank you." Kakashi smirked and walked towards the table, sitting down in her chair.

"Thanks." Sakura muttered quietly and reluctantly, looking towards the wall.

Kakashi let out a deep chuckle, "Stubborn as always Sakura."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "Why are you even here?" She rudely asked.

"To see my angel of course." Kakashi looked in the direction of the picture and lifted up the frame. "What were you looking at?" She questioned and inspected the picture closer.

Sakura tried to object but stopped once Kakashi's eyebrows rose in surprise. His mouth set in a frown and looked at Sakura with sympathy in his eyes.

"Reminiscing?" He asked, his voice held no emotion.

"A little," Sakura replied, feeling very awkward. "I just kind of miss those days, that's all." She blurted out but suddenly regretted saying it.

"It doesn't have to change." Kakashi said quietly, still looking at the picture.

"It already has," Sakura whispered. "This stupid competition has driven everything to hell, all of you fought and disagreed but now you're at each other's _throats_ and I hate it." Sakura's fists started trembling and she bit her lip trying to keep them from quivering. "All of this is complete bullshit, if I choose one of you then that means everyone else is going to hate me." Sakura could feel tears welling in her eyes and she squeezed them together tightly trying to keep tears from coming out.

"Sakura," Kakashi tried grabbing the woman in his arms but she thrashed wildly away.

"No! Get away from me! I hate you! I hate all of you for doing this to me! Just for the love of God leave me alone!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs causing the whole building to be silent.

Sakura looked frantically around at the shocked faces and noticed Hidan running towards her, his face showing a mixture of concern and anger.

"Hatake, what the fucking shit are you doing to Sakura?" He roared at Kakashi and started to lunge.

Sakura could feel the tears running down her highly flushed cheeks, she started running down the stairs, out of the office building, and down the busy sidewalk, trying to escape everything that was happening.

* * *

Sakura sat on a playground, her legs shaking intensely under her. Her cheeks were raw and bright red from her tears and attempts at rubbing them away and her hair stuck to her forehead from the exertion of her running so much.

"Calm down heart." She muttered to herself and laid herself down on the patch of grass looking at the darkening sky. She closed her eyes, feeling herself falling asleep slightly. She was about to drift into a deep sleep when she felt someone lay next to her.

Sakura looked over only to see Hidan Jashin on his back looking at the sky.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked softly, her voice hoarse from her sobbing.

"Just hanging." He replied, not looking at her.

Sakura kept her eyes trained on the man next to her, waiting for him to start laughing or swearing constantly at her incompetence of running out of the office.

"Did Kakashi go home?" She looked back at the sky watching storm clouds form.

"Yeah, he figured he did enough damage today." Hidan stated roughly, his voice having an edge of anger.

"Don't blame him, I just snapped." Sakura breathed.

Hidan didn't reply, he just "hmped" and moved his head slightly closer to Sakura's.

"I'm sorry for my incompetence." Sakura said miserably, her head throbbing.

"Don't you fucking dare apologize for one damn thing." Hidan demanded and reached a hand across her shoulders dragging her petite body flush against his. "I'm sorry about everything you're going through." He muttered, his face showing a tinge of pink. His voice was soft and gentle, the first Sakura had ever heard him like this. He bent over and lightly kissed her forehead, his head lying in the crook of her neck.

"It's about to start raining." Sakura muttered, her appearance resembling something of a daze.

"I guess we should head back then." Hidan breathed and stared at the object of his affections with love.

Sakura stood up, laughing at the grass stains on her white blouse. "Let's go." Sakura smiled and held her hands out to the man below her.

Hidan smirked and grabbed both her hands, lifting himself up and grabbing her waist, lifting her up in the air and into his arms, cradling her to his chest.

"Let's go you fucking hot mess." Hidan laughed and gave her one more kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Sakura sneezed for what felt like the ten thousandth time.

"This sucks ass." Sakura growled and chugged her steaming cup of tea that lay in her clammy hands. She closed her eyes as her migraine worsened.

"That's what you get when you stay out in the rain stupid." Kakashi's voice resonated in her ears causing her to growl in frustration.

"You're only making my migraine worse, get the hell out of my house." She hissed to the handsome older man sitting next to her.

Kakashi chuckled and stroked his thumb against her cheek in a caress. "Hush now Sakura, if you keep talking you're just going to get crankier. How about you go to sleep?" He cooed into her ear and kept caressing her cheek.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "You honestly expect me to go to sleep while you're skulking around my house? God knows what you'd do to my house or me for that matter."

Kakashi smirked and leaned down the sickly girl who attempted to wiggle free but can up helpless under the man's strong hold.

"Trust me Sakura," Kakashi breathed into her ear causing her to blush slightly, "When anything of those sorts happen you'll be willing and certainly…_enjoying _yourself." Sakura could feel the smirk that was formed on the billionaire's handsome face.

"I'm sure." Sakura replied blankly and continued sipping on her tea, sighing in frustration.

"I guess I'll be leaving now, unless you need me to stay?" Kakashi backed away from the bed and looked at the queen sized bed the object of his affections was occupying.

"I'm good. I've got tea, my TV, trash magazines, and ice cream in the freezer." Sakura shrugged and looked at Kakashi who still hadn't moved from his spot. "Seriously Kakashi, I'm fine. You can go back to work now." She waved him away and he began backing up.

"Well that's good." Kakashi said and turned around walking out of the room. He stopped at the door entrance and turned his head back at her, the cocky, confident smirk on his face that only the billionaires could perfect.

"You'll be needing all the energy you have for work tomorrow." He called back and walked out of the door, his expensive navy blue coat billowing behind him.

Sakura closed her eyes, the words processing in her mind. Without any words she slammed her body against her pillows.

"Bastard."

* * *

**Shorter than usual. I do apologize, but next update I promise to make it longer. I just wanted some fluff since it's a little out of my normal comfort zone. I hope it was up to par. **

**Anyway, please Read and Review. **

**ShelbySabaku**


	11. A Normal Day at the Office?

Be My Secretary?

**Disclaimer: **Nope

**Summary: **The companies have split. _The companies have split_. Which leaves Sakura being fought over by seven billionaires so she can be their _personal _secretary. Whatever that means. Of course though, Sakura being….well Sakura we've got other company owners fighting for the rosette. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Who will annoy Sakura to the point of her ripping out her hair? Let us read.

* * *

"Sakura, may I ask why you're starting at me in such a shocked manner?" Kakashi Hatake's smooth voice asked the pink haired girl.

Sakura's green eyes were as big as saucers but did not answer the man's question.

"Sakura?" Kakashi prodded and raised one eyebrow.

"You're here." Sakura stated dumbly, her eyes not shrinking at all.

"Well yes, this is my workplace."

"But it's 8 o' clock."

"I'm aware."

"You're here, in your workplace, and it's 8 o' clock."

"Your point Sakura?"

"You're _on time_." Sakura exclaimed, her hands waving around, to exemplify her surprise.

Kakashi smirked in victory, "Yes my dear I know, I've come to the conclusion that if I am to own my own business by myself then I must start acting like a true businessman." Kakashi walked over to Sakura and kissed her large forehead, "With your assistance as my secretary of course." He purred into her ear and stepped away.

Sakura swatted his wandering hands away, "Well I'm shocked," she announced, "I had my books and everything to read while I was waiting but I guess they're useless now." Sakura looked at her heavy briefcase and shrugged.

"Books?" Kakashi began fiddling with her briefcase causing his hands to be swatted away.

"Just some study material, none of your business." Sakura muttered and pulled out her signature clipboard along with a pen. "If you're going to be so mature then shall we get down to work?"

"Lead the way Ms. Haruno." Kakashi smiled and padded softly after the pinkette. "I assure you I have everything prepared for you today."

"The notes for next week's meeting?"

"On my desk already checked over by Shizune."

"Contracts?"

"Signed and in the mail right now."

"Phone calls?"

"Three of which have been completed, the other two are calling me back in the hour." Kakashi's smug smile stayed on his face through the entire way to his office.

"Well then it sounds like you have everything completed...surprisingly." Sakura's voice said in awe at the situation. "What called for this sudden change?" Her green eyes widened in question.

"Just stepping into reality, I'm not sure if I enjoy it, I much prefer my fantasy land." He smirked and stepped into his charcoal colored office, dragging the small woman with him.

"By fantasy land I'm assuming you mean that mind deteriorating smut you read." Sakura muttered darkly and put a stack of papers on his large wooden desk. "Those need to be signed by the end of the day today, I'll pick them up later." She turned back around but gasped at the sudden close proximity of Kakashi's face to her own.

"You know Sakura," Kakashi began, his eyes sparkling with amusement "That smut is very informative." He purred and put his hand on her arm, his thumb lightly tracing around her elbow.

"It tells me what to do to impress women." His arm touched her shoulder lightly.

"Where to touch them." His hand ran across her clavicle lightly causing her to shiver.

"How to look at them." His dark eyes were hazed in lust and amusement.

"Where to kiss them." He muttered against the underside of her ear and licked it gently causing her to jump back into the desk.

"I know it _all _Sakura." He purred into her ear, pressing his body ungodly close to hers.

"Hatake-san, please remember we're in a professional setting, to be more specific your office." Sakura growled and leaned away from the handsome male's face.

"Ah yes, well that's where one of the books took place." He grinned and kissed her nose quickly. He then stepped away from her petite body. "I guess I should start on those papers then Sakura." He smiled and walked behind his desk, sitting in his large chair picking up the papers.

Sakura's mouth was slightly dropped as she watched the billionaire walk around like nothing had happened.

"Oh yeah, okay good, I'll pick them up later." She responded and quickly began walking out of the room, stumbling a bit.

Kakashi chuckled at the effect Sakura was displaying from his actions. His eyes softened at the memory of the fiery pinkette and her brilliant mind.

"One step at a time, patience is a virtue." He muttered to himself, his body slowly calming down.

* * *

"Yes Asuma-san, I agree that he is a lazy unmotivated prick but he's actually in the middle of a phone call right now so I can't have him call you at the moment." Sakura leafed through some papers while talking to Kakashi's long term friend on the phone.

"Sakura you don't understand," Asuma's voice turned whiny over the receiver, "This is really important."

"With all do respect Asuma-san, but figuring out if Kurenai-chan has a crush on Hatake-san doesn't seem to be as pertinent as Kakashi maintaining his billionaire status." Sakura took a sip of her coffee and continued to examine the documents.

"But she hasn't tried to call me in two days but her and Kakashi talked recently." Asuma's voice was raised in a high pitch childlike voice.

Sakura winced slightly at the decibel of his voice, "Asuma-san maybe _you _should try calling _her _for a change." Sakura leaned against her chair in frustration, "Plus, if Hatake-san did in fact have feelings for Kurenai-chan then I'm sure he would have acted on them by now."

"Oh yes, that's right." Asuma's voice suddenly became cheerful and amused. "Kakashi _does _only have eyes for a specific person isn't that right?"

Sakura could feel the smirk in his voice, "Asuma-san, trust me, if I could magically make Hatake-san fall in love with Kurenai I would, your feelings be damned." Sakura replied, her fingers typing on the computer.

"Heartless woman." Asuma chuckled, "So has he forced you to have lunch with him yet?"

"No and he's not going to, he has too many phone calls and clients to meet with to take any time off, I've made sure of that." Sakura replied simply and eyed the handsome male's office door.

"Sakura, you know that if he wants to do something, he will make sure that it will happen. So I'm assuming that he'll either blow off some of those clients or get it all done before lunch." Asuma explained, causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

"If he even so much as fathoms the idea of blowing off those clients he will feel my wrath." Sakura muttered darkly.

"Scary." Asuma replied, "I have to go Sakura, but tell Kakashi to call me when he's through with all his billionaire things and molesting you."

"If I'm alive to tell the tale," Sakura replied, "Have a good day Asuma-san." She finished politely.

"You too Sakura."

Sakura hung up the phone and leaned back in the chair, thinking about the conversation.

"Sakura?" A deep voice sounded, knocking her back to her senses.

"Yes?" She looked up and was met with a pair of jade eyes and dark, rustic hair. "Oh, Gaara! Hello!" She said, surprised by the redhead's sudden visit.

"How are you doing?" His eyes shone with excitement about being so close to her, having not actually talked to her since his surprise proposal.

"I'm fine, just working." Sakura smiled at the younger billionaire. "Why are you here?"

"I'm actually here to visit Hatake about something." Gaara's jade eyes swiftly shifted to the door.

"Oh well he's actually making some phone calls right now but he'll be done in a few minutes if you'd like to wait." Sakura gave a small close mouthed smile.

Gaara nodded and brought a chair close to Sakura's desk, close enough to touch her. His eyes bore into her face as she typed on the keyboard.

"Um, Gaara, would you mind not staring at me?" Sakura asked nervously, her eyes flitting to the handsome male.

Gaara merely lifted his hand up and stilled her typing movements. He lowered his eyelids hazily and brought himself closer to the girl.

"Sakura, I've missed you." He breathed, causing her hair to move in the process. "Everyday it drives me crazy to know that you're here with other men who don't care about you like I do." His eyes grew sincere but darker with passion with each word.

"S-Sabaku-san," Sakura stuttered and began to back away from the male.

"No," Gaara growled and held her close. "I'm sick of you always going for the formalities when things become more serious." He stood up and leaned over her, "You need to face the facts that we're courting you whether you enjoy it or not because we all have feelings for you." He sighed deeply, trying to keep his actions in check. "No one else will possibly care about you the way we do, I can assure you that." He said, completely serious.

Sakura's eyes were wide in shock, her mouth slightly agape.

"Sabaku, may I talk to you for a moment?" Kakashi's stern voice awoke both Sakura and Gaara from their heated conversation and Gaara grunted in agreement. Kakashi and Gaara stepped into Kakashi's office, both men glancing at the pretty pinkette in the chair.

Sakura leaned back in her chair, staring at the closed door in awe. She closed her green eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Fucking hell those bastard men."

* * *

"May I walk you home Sakura?" Kakashi's infectious smile bore down onto the pink haired woman as she packed up her briefcase.

"No." She replied bluntly and swung her briefcase over her shoulder.

"Oh please Sakura-dearest, I wasn't able to take you out to lunch and I've barely seen you at all today, I should at least be able to escort the love of my life to her place of residence." Kakashi replied smoothly and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That's because you were actually being mature and a true business man by taking care of your business instead of shamelessly molesting me." Sakura replied and allowed herself to be escorted by Kakashi out of the building.

"Just trying to impress you ma cherie." Kakashi smiled and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Well I won't lie, I was." Sakura smiled back and looked up at the handsome older gentleman.

Kakashi swelled with pride at the statement. As soon as his limo pulled up he opened the door for Sakura and she preceded to sit down on the comfortable leather seats. He quickly slid in next to her and nestled his body close to hers.

"What were you and Gaara talking about?" Sakura lifted her head up to look at the man's face.

"Nothing you need to worry about Sakura," Kakashi replied breezily and continued to stroke her hair.

"This may sound a tad conceited, but I'm going to assume that the two of you were talking about me in your office because of the shady change of venue to your office and when you both proceeded to lock the door." Sakura's eyes traveled to the man sitting extremely close to her.

"Now now Sakura I would never have expected you to be so self absorbed," Kakashi's hand traveled to his favorite light pink locks and began stroking them lightly. "Gaara and I were simply discussing the outcome of this silly competition." He finished in a light tone.

"An outcome?" Sakura raised her pink eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, we are simply going to try an alliance together to make sure the outcome will be beneficial to you."

"An _alliance_?" Sakura exclaimed, jumping back in the seat. "What do you think this is, a reality TV show?" Sakura's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Sakura," Kakashi's voice and face turned serious. "After seeing you breakdown yesterday at Hidan's office I started to think about how difficult this whole ordeal much be for you." His dark eyes softened, "I want you to be happy, more than anything. I've tried to be patient with you because of our age differance as well as the fact that you are a major control freak and distaste any fraternizing in the office, I understand that." He reached his hand up to stroke her face.

"However," He continued, "I do not intend to stop pursuing you, my feelings are simply too strong, I'm letting you be comfortable in my office because that is something you can expect. I won't attack you in the filing room or ravage you in my office like a lust filled teenager on prom night, I will treat you with respect and dignity in the office because that's what you deserve." His hand remained on her face.

"I don't want to hire you simply because I love you, I also want you hire you because you're an exceptional secretary and very skilled, please remember that." He looked over Sakura's shoulder as the car pulled in front of her house.

"Have a good evening Sakura, thank you for spending the day with me." He purred and kissed her lips lightly, his tongue darting out quickly making her squirm.

Sakura hazily got out of the large limo and watched the dark vehicle drive away. She was brought out of her stupor when her phone rang.

"H-Hello?" Sakura muttered and began walking towards her door.

"Hello Sakura precious." A seductive voice purred out on the line causing Sakura to shudder.

"Hi Sasori." She replied, walking into her house.

"Are you excited about our one on one business meeting tomorrow?" Sakura could feel that Cheshire Cat smile on his face.

"Out of my mind." Sakura said sarcastically and through herself on the couch.

"Prepare yourself Sakura, because you'll never want to lead my side when the day is through, have sweet dreams Sakura, all of mine will be occupied by you." The line cut off and Sakura leaned against the pillows, her eyes closed.

Her mind racing with Kakashi's words.

* * *

R&R

**ShelbySabaku**


	12. Jealously and Filing

Be My Secretary?

**Disclaimer: **Nope

**Summary: **The companies have split. _The companies have split_. Which leaves Sakura being fought over by seven billionaires so she can be their _personal _secretary. Whatever that means. Of course though, Sakura being….well Sakura we've got other company owners fighting for the rosette. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Who will annoy Sakura to the point of her ripping out her hair? Let us read.

**I'm baaaaaaaack. **

* * *

"Sasori, is this really necessary?" Sakura asked her eyes shifting from side to side in insecurity.

"What ever do you mean precious?" Sasori asked with a lazy smile on his face while he nuzzled Sakura's rosette hair.

"I mean I can walk on my own, I'd really appreciate it if you would let me down." Sakura hissed, despising the stares she was receiving in the office.

"You see Sakura, I would let you down but I don't want to run the risk of letting you get away." Sasori grinned and continued to kiss her head in affection.

"Sasori this isn't exactly making me relish being here." Sakura replied drily and squirmed in the redhead's hold. "Please let me down, I promise I won't run away." Sakura pleaded, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

Sasori's first instinct was to say no. He didn't want to lose the feel of her supple body pressed against his chest. He didn't want to lose her intoxicating scent. He wanted to be in this position forever.

But one look into those apple green puppy dog eyes, he caved.

"Fine." He sighed and calmly placed her back onto the ground, freeing her body from his vice-like hold.

"Finally, thank you." Sakura muttered to herself and stretched her limps to gain feeling back into her body. "You always take things to the extreme Sasori." Sakura looked into his golden orbs and shook her head in amusement. "I told you that I would be your secretary today," She told him in a calm voice, "And I never go back on my promises." She smiled and began heading for the office door.

Sasori blinked in surprise and watched as his love interest sashayed away. He grinned.

"Neither do I."

* * *

Unlike the other bosses, Sasori had put Sakura's office directly in front of his. The only thing separating her from him was a thin layer of dry wall and a mahogany door. However, Sakura had to give Sasori props. He only had bothered her three times in the matter of an hour which was a milestone for him.

Furthermore, his touches have only been subtle ranging from cheek strokes to hair touches. He had not sexually harassed her once today so far and he had left his sexual innuendos to a minimum.

Needles to say Sakura was impressed.

Sakura typed on the company computer, organizing the meeting schedule Sasori would have to take part in for the next couple of weeks. Her eyes moved over every word and time meticulously.

"Hello there." A smooth voice broke Sakura from her professional trance.

Sakura looked up and was met with a pair of dark orbs, a handsome face, and a fake smile.

"Hello." Sakura replied slowly, "Do you have a meeting with Sasori-san?" She asked the handsome man.

"Yes I do, but I think I got a here a little early." His fake smile still plastered to his pale face.

"That's fine, may I ask your name?" Sakura smiled, her fingers poised over the keyboard.

"Certainly, my name is Sai Misake."

Sakura typed the name into the computer and his name and appointment popped onto the screen. "Alright yes Misake-san your appointment is at one, you can wait here if you'd like." Sakura said politely to the wealthy gentleman.

"Thank you," He paused momentarily and looked down at the plaque on her desk, "Sakura." He purred slightly causing her to widen her eyes in surprise.

"N-no problem." Sakura replied and silently cursed herself for her stuttering reply.

Sai sat down on one of the plush couches and began reading over files, which Sakura guessed was for his business.

"Misake-san would you like any coffee or tea while you wait?" Sakura asked the handsome man.

"Yes Sakura-san, coffee would be lovely." His smile slowly dissolved into a smirk and his eyes were half lidded.

"Alright," Sakura smiled and got up from her desk, straightening her pencil skirt. "Would you like sugar or cream in your coffee?" She smiled.

"Just some sugar please." He purred, his eyes slowly trailing down her form.

"Alright I'll be right back Misake-san." Sakura replied, completely oblivious to the man's heated stare.

"I appreciate it Sakura-san." His smirk widened.

* * *

Sakura stood next to coffee maker as she watched the coffee slowly drip into the cup. Her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Sakura." A deep, lazy voice said over the other end of the telephone.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura's face turned into an expression of confusion of hearing the lazy billionaire's voice.

"Sakura why did you tell Ino to come to my office as a position for my secretary?" Shikamaru's voice showed annoyance and slight anger.

"Well she was looking for a position and I suggested she go to you for an interview." Sakura replied in an even voice. "Plus, she kind of has a thing for you so I might be playing matchmaker a little bit." The pinkette confessed, lowering her voice a little bit.

"Why would you do that?" Sakura heard annoyance in his tone.

"I just think it's a good idea to have more options." Sakura replied, while removing the cup from the coffee maker.

"I don't want options; I want you." He replied, his voice stubborn.

"You're sounding just like the other billionaires Shikamaru, childish."

"I don't care."

"Shikamaru I don't have time to argue with you right now, I'm at a job." Sakura was beginning to get frustrated while she poured the sugar into the coffee cup.

"Ah yes that's right, so who is it today?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not telling you, since you're talking like the other childish billionaires you'll start acting like them." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I have to go Shikamaru."

"Wait Sak-" His voice was cut short once Sakura hung up the phone.

Sakura glared at her cell phone.

"Everyone is losing their damn mind."

* * *

Once Sakura entered the waiting room she was greeted with an empty room.

_'I guess Misake-san is already in Sasori's office'_ Sakura thought and peeked in slightly. She walked towards the large door and knocked lightly.

"Come in." A gruff voice sounded on the other side of the door and Sakura opened the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sasori-san but I have Misake-san's coffee." Sakura apoligized and handed Sai his coffee.

"Thank you very much Sakura-san." His mischievous smile caught Sasori's attention. "You have quite a jewel here Sasori-san." Sai said, devoting his entire attention to Sakura who smiled politely.

Sasori clenched his jaw in jealously. "Yes I do don't I." He hissed, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he watched Sai lust over his possession.

"Alright well then I'll just leave now," Sakura said and began backing away from both men smiling politely.

"It was a pleasure Sakura-san." Sai continued to purr, never taking his eyes off of her causing Sasori to clench his fists harder to the point of injuring himself.

"The feeling is mutual Misake-san." Sakura replied and finally ran out of the door, free of the tension.

* * *

Sakura was creeped.

She never liked the filing room, she didn't like the close quarters and how she felt claustrophobic all while being in the room.

As Sakura crammed different files in the small slots she wished for nothing more than to be freed from the ridiculously close walls.

"Sakura." A hard voice sounded in her ear and strong arms wrapped around her waist, preventing escape.

Okay now she definitely wanted to leave.

"Sasori, where did you come from?" Sakura yelped in surprise, feeling a cold nose on the back of her neck.

"The way he looked at you." Sasori growled and began kissing all around the back of her neck, her cheeks, and ears. "I had never been so furious in my entire life." Sakura could feel him shaking with anger.

Needless to say Sakura was surprised. Sasori was never the jealous type. He always had that cocky attitude about him that made him much more laid back in scenarios such as this.

"Sasori it's not a big deal, he was just looking. He didn't do anything." Sakura began to struggle in the red head's hold only to be turned around and pressed against the wall.

"It is a big deal Sakura," Sasori growled and began leaving love bites all around her neck. "All day," He said in between bites, "I have been," Another bite. "Trying to contain myself around you." He paused momentarily in order to leave a bruising kiss on her red lips.

"But then that asshole Misake comes in and looks at you as if you're a piece of meat so fuck it, I can't ignore you any longer."

"Sasori you need to calm down." Sakura put her hands on his arms which were shaking around her waist. "You can't control other people's actions or thoughts as much as you wish Sasori."

Viridian met gold.

Slowly Sasori's arms stopped shaking and he crushed Sakura's body against his.

"I'm not going to let you go." Sasori vowed and buried his nose into Sakura's neck.

* * *

Sakura sat in bed reading a large textbook, a cup of steaming tea sitting next to her. The rain bounced off of her roof. She looked up once she heard a knock on the door.

Sakura approached the door and opened it.

"Shikamaru." Sakura asked in surprise, "It's raining outside, come inside!" Sakura tried to usher him inside but he stood still.

"Sakura," Shikamaru's deep voice seemed to shake her entire body, "Just because I'm lazy, unmotivated, careless, and sometimes a prick doesn't mean I care about you any less."

"Shikmaru where is this coming from? Please come inside." Sakura pleaded with the brunette.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I want you to be my secretary, not Ino, not anyone else. Just you. I am going to make that happen. I am going to work harder than I have ever worked in my life in order to fulfill this."

Shikamaru paused, "I just wanted to tell you that."

Sakura's eyes resembled dinner plates as she watched Shikamaru walk away towards his limousine.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." He turned around, his hair falling into his deer-like eyes making her shiver.

"See you tomorrow Shikamaru."

* * *

**Written to the Rent Soundtrack and Futuresex/Lovesounds by Justin Timberlake**

**Hope everyone had Happy Holidays. **

**R&R**

**ShelbySabak**


	13. Coffee and Crazies

Be My Secretary?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Summary: **The companies have split. _The companies have split_. Which leaves Sakura being fought over by seven billionaires so she can be their _personal _secretary. Whatever that means. Of course though, Sakura being….well Sakura we've got other company owners fighting for the rosette. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Who will annoy Sakura to the point of her ripping out her hair? Let us read.

**Patience is a virtue. **

* * *

"Wake up bonehead."

"Nnn."

"I said wake up."

"You're so troublesome."

"And you're a lazy asshole, now get up."

This was just an average day with Shikamaru Nara.

Sakura will never understand how this man was so goddamned lazy and he still managed to make billions of dollars a day. He was a deer product connoisseur. He took over his father's business of medicine that could be made from deers' antlers.

Upon further investigation, he kind of reminded her of a deer sometimes.

His dark hair was always pulled back in a bun that resembled a pineapple and his dark eyes could basically burn holes into her skull from his intense stare. Plus, he was extremely quiet and calm, unlike the billionaires she was currently working for.

"Damn you," Shikamaru sighed and grudgingly got up from his nap, "The clouds were extra nice today too."

"Sorry about it." Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging him down from the roof. "I want you to get your lazy ass back into your office and work dammit." The pinkette growled and proceeded to push him inside his building.

"Calm down," Shikamaru yawned and slowed down considerably so he and Sakura would be in stride together, "I always manage to get it done." He wrapped an arm around Sakura's neck and brought her close to his body, causing her to twitch.

"God knows how," She muttered and scooted away from Shikamaru. "By the way, Ino hasn't showed up for work yet. Do you think she's sick?" Sakura asked, a concerned expression on her pretty face.

"No." Shikamaru continued down the stairs dragging Sakura with him.

"Well then where the hell is she?" Sakura scrunched her pink eyebrows together and walked closely to the billionaire, much to her chagrin.

"She thought it would be best if she took a break from this office for a while." Shikamaru sighed and looked at the pinkette who was now expressing pure mortification. "Now can you drop it, it's not a big deal, it was her decision."

"But it's partly my fault." Sakura whimpered, ashamed of herself.

"Ino would never make a decision based off of someone else, don't be ridiculous." Shikamaru snorted and walked into his spacious office area. "Now be quiet and don't worry over this."

Sakura pouted and sat down at her desk, her mind racing with thoughts.

So she did the only logical thing in the world.

She called Ino.

"Hello?" Sakura recognized the blonde's voice and she immediately broke down.

"How could you quit?" Sakura wailed into the receiver causing the entire office to turn towards her.

"Sakura?" Ino's voice sounded frantic, "What's wrong? Calm down!"

"I never wanted you to quit, this isn't fair!" Sakura continued to break down in front of an office room of people who were trying their hardest not to look at her, but failing miserably. "So now I have to sit in this office all day with Shikamaru and with other billionaires out in this world and I feel like an antelope around a bunch of lions and you're such a bitch for leaving me!" The pinkette began hyperventilated into the receiver and felt a sharp tug on her elbow.

"What is the matter with you?" Shikamaru demanded and grabbed the phone from her hands. "Who is this?" He raked fingers through his thick, dark, hair and sighed heavily. "Ino? Why are you talking to Sakura? Okay, I'm sorry about this Ino; I'll take care of Sakura. Okay, bye."

"Is there something mentally wrong with you?" Shikamaru mumbled incredulously, gaping at the pinkette.

"No." Sakura replied indignantly and crossed her arms across her chest in a huff.

"Obviously there is if you'd be willing to cause such a scene." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked around the room. "The Sakura I know would rather die than create such a stir in an office setting." The dark haired man chuckled slightly and looked at his love interest.

"Screw off."

"No need for unprofessionalism Sakura."

Sakura growled involuntarily at the smug billionaire smirking at her. She closed her green eyes and gave a long sigh, "Just let me get back to work." She groaned and leaned back into her chair.

"And leave you alone in this state of mind? I don't think so, come on you trainwreck, let's go get some coffee." Shikamaru grumbled and grabbed Sakura's hand, forcing her out of the office.

* * *

"I don't like this Shikamaru."

"But it's your usual. Venti Vanilla Latte with soy milk and a pump of caramel."

"No not the drink! I don't like the fact that I'm so exposed to everyone."

"You're on the sidewalk Sakura I hardly think anyone is going to kidnap you."

"You obviously don't know the other company owners that well."

Shikamaru shrugged and casually draped his arm across Sakura's shoulders, bringing her slightly closer to his frame.

Sakura chose to ignore the sudden personal space invasion, he had paid for her coffee despite her protests so she technically owed his one.

"What did you get?" Sakura craned her swanlike neck in the lazy man's direction and looked at his large coffee cup in curiosity.

Without saying a word Shikamaru lifted his cup to her lips and allowed her to take a sip.

Which she promptly spit out immediately.

"That is repulsive Shikamaru!" Sakura gagged and continued spitting the liquid out until the taste was out of her mouth. "Black Coffee? That's it? No sugar, creme, milk, no anything?" Sakura cried her eyes eyeing the coffee in disgust.

"I'm not going to waste my time shouting off specifics about what I want in my coffee. That's far too troublesome. Coffee is Coffee. It serves one natural purpose, to wake me up. I'm not going to put a bunch of shit in my coffee if it's going to lessen it's purpose." Shikamaru smirked at the girl who was rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Besides," He teased and stepped closer to the young woman, "You've never been able to handle anything bitter."

"Exactly, which is why I'm done with your attitude."

"Clever Sakura." Shikamaru replied flatly, but his smirk was still on his face. "Come on, let's go back to the office."

* * *

Well fuck.

"Deidara, what are you doing on Sakura's desk?" Shikamaru's eyes were dropped low as he eyed the older blonde currently on his back, on Sakura's desk.

"I was just waiting for Sakura to get back from wherever the hell you two went, yeah." Deidara smiled largely at the pinkette who was currently plotting a hundred different ways to kill the blonde.

"You are such a freak." Sakura walked towards the trespasser and stood in front of him.

"I love it when you talk dirty Saku-OOMPH" Sakura proceeded to smack the blonde off her desk and he promptly fell onto the flush carpeted ground.

"Leave me alone Deidara, don't I have to spend a couple of, what's going to be miserable, hours with you tomorrow?" Sakura whined and kicked the male lightly in the side.

"I like a woman that fights back, yeah." Deidara grinned and laughed slightly.

"I like a man who doesn't force himself on my office desk." Sakura mumbled and sat down on her chair, watching Deidara struggle to get back up.

"Deidara you need to go, I can call security or you can escort yourself out." Shikamaru informed Deidara sternly.

"Fine I get it, yeah. I'm leaving." Deidara winked at Sakura who in return flipped him off. "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful, yeah." Deidara waved to Sakura and walked out of the office.

"I can't fucking wait." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. Simply thinking about tomorrow gave her chills.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice Shikamaru close the door to her office and begin walking towards her. However she did notice him grab her so that he was now sitting in her chair and she was sitting on his lap.

"What is this witchcraft you have over men, you troublesome woman?" Shikamaru whispered into Sakura's hear and kissed it lightly.

"Shikam-ma, Na-nara-san." Sakura stuttered as he continued to trail wet kisses down her neck.

"Goddamit Sakura, why do you have to be worth it?" Shikamaru groaned and caressed her arms, causing them to get goosebumps.

"Um, I really really have to go." Sakura cried and jumped out of the disheveled man's lap. "I'm sorry Nara-san, but it is time for me to go. Have a good day." Sakura straightened out her shirt and skirt and proceeded to sprint out of the office building.

* * *

"Sakura, I'm so sorry!" Ino Yamanaka wailed on the other side of the telephone, causing Sakura to wince in pain.

"Ino what are you talking about?" Sakura asked, feeling exhausted from today's activities.

"I never quit! Shikamaru never fired me! He asked me not to come in today because he knew you would freak out and he would have to calm you down by making you leave the office so he could spend some alone time with you! I'm sorry! I didn't want you to be upset with me!" Ino cried and rambled.

Sakura's mouth hung open at the news. She quickly hung up with the Yamanaka and fell against her feather pillows.

"That genius motherfucking bastard."

* * *

**Yeah, it's kind of been a while...**

**My bad guys.**


	14. Three Uchihas and a Blonde Billionaire

Be My Secretary

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sakura Haruno really didn't like hands.

It was kind of a secret, but her palms tended to sweat profusely under certain stressful circumstances. Hence, she avoided all situations that involved handholding; she was vehementaly against it.

That's why this made Deidara so difficult.

The man lived off his hands. He was the sculptor of an extremely successful sculpture exhibit, the majority being his own work. Each piece held individual personality and characteristics because each piece was made separately by his own two hands.

His own two, extremely talented hands.

So of course, he wanted to show them off, all the time, in many different ways.

The idea made Sakura cringe.

"Sakura yeah, stop running! Let's walk like a couple, yeah!" Suddenly she felt a soft hand reach for her own, and in a jerk reaction she distanced herself from him.

"Stop it Deidara."

"Sakura, love me yeah!"

"I said stop."

Sakura could feel the blonde pouting behind her and for a moment she had a twinge of sympathy for him; it really wasn't his fault for her phobia of hands.

"Deidara-san,"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my office?"

"That's kind of a funny story, yeah."

"Humor me."

Despite her vehement objections, she felt a soft hand enclose over her own and haul her towards what she assumed was the blonde's office.

"Here's your office Sakura, yeah!" The blonde cheered and Sakura proceeded to stare at a huge office of rich colors and furniture that more than likely cost more than her car. It was a truly beautiful office.

With one huge desk.

With two chairs.

And pictures everywhere.

Of just Sakura and Deidara.

"What is this?" Sakura muttered, her green eyes darting to each picture and the huge desk in the middle of the office.

"It's our joint office, yeah!" Deidara gave a million dollar smile and led her further into the office.

"How the hell is this considered a good idea to you?" Sakura growled and stared at the oblivious blonde grinning like a maniac.

"Sakura, I have six years to make up for when you were working with those bastards, yeah." He brought the pinkette closer to his body and nuzzled her hair, despite her protests, "So my plan is to spend as much time as possible with you, yeah."

"And as romantic as that is, Deidara-san," Sakura shimmied her way out of the blonde's grip and walked towards the desk. "This is not going to work; nothing will get done in this office."

Like clockwork, his eyes darkened and a mischievous grin came over his face as he grabbed Sakura closer to him.

"Oh I'm sure we could get _many _things done in this office." He whispered into her ear and licked the shell gently all while nuzzling her pink hair.

"Alright, enough of this. I refuse to work in this setting." Sakura growled and jammed her elbow in Deidara's side, causing him to keel over. The sound of clicking heels sounded across the tile floor as she stood in front of the kneeling billionaire.

"So this is how it's going to be," green eyes narrowed, "I am going to get coffee for you, a non-fat cappuccino, and when I come back there is going to be one chair behind that desk and these walls will be covered in modern art or whatever the hell you are so interested in." Sakura snapped and continued, "Then, you will tell me all about my hypothetical office and how it is far away from yours so that you will never have the opportunity to bother me."

That said, Sakura turned and strode out of the eccentric office.

* * *

"Your coffees miss." The handsome barista handed Sakura two steaming cappuccinos with a shining smile directed at her.

"Thank you very much." Sakura smiled back, a blush lightly coming to her cheeks when their hands brushed.

"I am assuming that it's 'miss', am I correct?" The man replied, the million dollar smile still on his face.

"Um, well, yes it is." Sakura's smile turned shy as she looked down at the coffee cup.

"But not for long, so how about you stop flirting like a hormonal teenager."

Sakura and the barista stilled.

Sakura knew that voice.

"Madara, what are you doing here?" Sakura gasped as she turned around to meet the older Uchiha male.

"Just here to see you love, and it seems like I got here just in time." He cooed, but his eyes were hard as he brought the pinkette close to his body and glared at the man close behind the counter.

"Oh for the love of God, can you stop?" Sakura growled.

"Uncle, let Sakura go." Another familiar voice ordered in an obviously annoyed tone.

_'Him too?_' Sakura thought looking at the figure of Itachi Uchiha.

"Perverted asshole." A third voice muttered.

"What the hell are all three of you doing here?" Sakura's green eyes were wide as she stared at the Uchiha trio currently standing side by side, glaring at the poor barista currently shaking in fear.

"You three are Uchihas." He whispered, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"That observant nature must have been the reason you landed this top notch job." Itachi murmured, with an amused smirk on his face.

"Alright, that's enough!" Sakura yelled while pushing the three men out of the office throwing an apologetic smile in the direction of the traumatized young man.

"H-have a ni-nice d-d-day." He called, leaning against the counter.

"You too." Sasuke sneered and wrapped his arm around Sakura's possessively causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

* * *

"I don't understand this constant compulsion the three of you have to ruin my day," Sakura breathed deeply, keeping a quick stride in front of the three billionaire family members chasing after her, "But well done because you did a hell of a job today boys, really, some A plus work."

"Sakura love, please don't be mad." Madara whined as he admired the backside of his beloved.

"It's not our plan to always run into you when there are other men around." Itachi frowned deeply, his eyes lusty as he watched Sakura give an adorable pout.

"Men who are older than you by years while I'm one of the only ones your actual fucking age." Sasuke glared at his older family members who were promptly ignoring him.

Sakura chose to ignore the three of them as she strode into Deidara's office, leading the three Uchihas inside the building with her.

"Where do you think you three are going?" Sakura turned slightly and gave them an exasperated look.

"Wherever you are." Sasuke shrugged

"I don't think Deidara-san would appreciate you three just walking to his office and pestering me during my work."

"I don't think that imbecile could stop us," Itachi replied flippantly as Madara snorted, "Actually I know that scrawny blonde couldn't do a damn thing."

"Mature Itachi."

"Love you too sweetheart."

"Whether you like it or not we'll be coming in so you might as well just walk ahead of us and embrace it." Madara grinned and nudged Sakura in the direction of the door.

Sakura sighed but began walking again.

"Your funeral."

* * *

"Please escort these rodents out of my building forcefully, yeah." Deidara's blue eyes were dark as he watched the three Uchihas struggle vehemently trying to get out of security's hold.

_'Told you so'_ Sakura thought while typing out an email to a business client.

"Don't fucking touch me." Sasuke barked at the man who was holding the youngest Uchiha back.

"Sakura love are you going to allow these disgusting men to touch us like this?" Madara screamed while giving Sakura a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Yes." Sakura didn't look at them and continued to sign papers and file the necessary files for the next few meetings.

"Sakura you are a heartless woman." Itachi smirked slightly, despite his annoyance.

"Get your Uchiha asses out of my office, yeah." Deidara demanded and turned his attention to Sakura.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura dear!" Itachi called behind him, giving her a quick wink before striding out of the office, his walk full of confidence.

"Great." Sakura responded dryly and continued typing on the computer.

"Bye Sakura!" The two Uchihas yelled as well causing her to wave slightly without giving them a second glance.

Deidara's glare was still intact even as he hugged Sakura from behind and rested his head on top of her head.

"I hate them, yeah."

Sakura laughed and patted his hand.

"Join the club."

* * *

"Sakura you've managed to do more in seven hours than I have this entire month, yeah." Deidara's piercing blue eyes were wide as he scanned the organized pile of files stacked on his desk.

"Well that's because you're spoiled and unmotivated." Sakura responded and plopped ten folders in his hands. "Okay so these are the emails typed and sent to your clients discussing your upcoming meetings with them."

Deidara smiled gently, gazing at the woman with an expression of awe.

"You have three this week, four next week, and three the week after that. All of these are perspective clients to that means you have to actually be there on time." Sakura stated firmly causing the blonde's smile to widen.

"Just try to act professional, all of these are well known art galleries that could do wonders if they decided to cooperate with your gallery."

"I have a question Sakura, yeah."

"What is that Deidara-san?"

"How are you so beautiful, yeah?" He murmured and brushed his thumb across her arm causing her to jump slightly.

Sakura laughed suddenly in surprise and began walking towards the exit of the building but was brought back by a pair of ripped arms.

"I just really, really care about you Sakura." Deidara gulped loudly and squeezed her body tighter. "I care about you so much it kind of fucking terrifies me." That being said, he let her go and stepped back.

Sakura's expression could only be described as pure shock as she stared at the handsome billionaire staring at her like a boy who just confessed for the first time.

Deidara cleared his throat loudly and began wringing his hands together, "I arranged for my limo to take you home." He announced and gazed at her through lowered lashes. "I have some preparing to do, yeah." He grinned and winked at her and walked back into his office.

Sakura finally closed her mouth and shakily walked out of the office building, feeling as if she was floating on air.

Unaware of the huge smile that was on her face.

* * *

**Yeah, it's been a while. Sorry for that.**

**R&R**

**ShelbySabaku**


	15. Food Courts and Limo Rides

Be My Secretary?

**It's been forever. I'm aware of this. **

**2012 and 2013 have certainly been life changing years for me. I graduated high school, finished my freshman year in college. Made new friends. Lost old ones. Got a job this summer. Those are just a few of the main points. So needless to say, it's been difficult to continue. I've also been having a hard time keeping up with Naruto lately, mainly because whenever I read it I just remember how much I want to wither away at the thought of Neji being dead as well as Ino and Shikamaru's dads being gone as well. I'm still rooting for genjutsu. **

**However, I do promise to finish this story. Warning: it will take a while. I've got things to do now. Scary reality is, I'm an adult. **

**But here I am. Writing another chapter. And as always, I hope you enjoy. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the incredible Neji Hyuga. Rest in peace beautiful boy. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

For the first time in weeks, Sakura was content.

She was sitting in a beyond comfortable leather swirl chair behind her gorgeous, top of the line, cherry oak desk. Her coffee cup sat next to her already paid for laptop, all of her utensils were organized just the way she liked it, and her random knick-knacks were placed strategically across the wide space.

Sakura was in heaven. At work. In Hyuga Inc.

Sly, devious, genius bastard.

Neji Hyuga. The beyond gorgeous, impeccably polite, blue blooded billionaire certainly knew the way to Sakura Haruno's heart.

And that was through a huge cherry oak desk with her very comfy chair.

Sakura always believed herself an easy girl to please.

She smiled and sipped on her coffee as she read through Neji's emails and schedules, organizing his upcoming plans. She would stop every so often to look around and take in the huge office his company bought. Artwork on the walls. Vases on desks. Certificates and honors everywhere in sight.

So much class. If Sakura wasn't so stubborn she would swoon.

"Hey Sakura." A cheerful voice snapped her out of her reverie and the pinkette looked up to lock eyes with TenTen.

"Hi! I haven't seen you in forever!" Sakura grinned and jumped out of her chair, giving the pretty brunette a big hug.

"How have you been? I know things have been crazy with the split and all." TenTen gave Sakura a sympathetic look, knowing full well how exhausted the pinkette must be.

"Stressed. Exhausted. Miserable." Sakura groaned and fell back in her swirly chair, her eyes flitting across the room. "What are you doing here anyway? Isn't it your day off?" Sakura cocked her head to one side as she talked to her companion.

"Just dropping these off for His Majesty." TenTen rolled her chocolate brown eyes and smiled as Sakura snickered in amusement. "What are you doing for lunch anyway Sak? Want to go with me and Lee to that new sushi place downtown? I hear they have the best tempura-"

"I'm afraid Sakura will be busy TenTen." A deep, very masculine voice came from behind Sakura and both women jumped in surprise at the sudden visitor.

"Oh that's right I forgot," TenTen grinned cheekily as she punched Neji in the arm, "You're still trying to vie for Miss Haruno's affections aren't you?" TenTen winked as Neji grabbed the stack of documents from her hands and placed them on Sakura's desk.

"Yes." His voice rumbled and Sakura visibly shook at the deep tenor of his voice.

"Well I wish the happy couple all of the best in the world, see you later Sak." TenTen laughed and waved as she walked out of the office, leaving Sakura visibly wilted at the thought of being kidnapped by yet another billionaire.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura growled, her voice radiating annoyance. "Corner me, kidnap me, then force me to eat at a five star restaurant where I will be molested until the sun goes down?" Her green eyes locked with pupil-less white ones.

"No." Neji replied bluntly and placed his hand on the desk.

"Oh." Sakura flushed a bright red and bit her bottom lip in embarrassment. "Then why couldn't I go to lunch with TenTen?" She cried indignantly and narrowed her eyes at the man standing in front of her.

"I need you to accompany me to buy an engagement present for Might Guy." Neji replied.

"Guy is getting married?" Sakura all but screeched, but quickly quieted down when she noticed that most of the entire office was staring at her.

"Yes I can't believe it either. You can file these first and then in an hour we'll head to the mall." Neji nodded in a farewell and retreated to his office behind her desk.

Hm. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"So who is Guy marrying?" Sakura asked as she picked through the large amount of china and silverware.

"Her name is Anko Mitarashi. She's loud and abrasive and extremely crude." Neji's voice sung with disdain as he described the woman.

"You don't like her?" Sakura asked as she walked next to Neji, admiring a vase the brunette held in his hands. "Don't get that, Guy would break it in an instant."

"I don't think they're a good fit."

"You don't think she's good enough."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." Sakura smiled gently and took the vase out of Neji's hands and placed it back on the display table. "You'll never admit it, but you want Guy to be happy. He was you, Lee, and TenTen's business mentor for years. You care about him."

"I certainly do not." Neji huffed in defiance, but the blush appearing on his pale cheeks showed the truth to the pinkette's statement.

"You don't have to worry so much, Guy might act like a fool sometimes but he's a smart man. He knows what he's doing." Sakura smiled at the act Neji was trying to put on. "I know you're nervous that she's using him. I mean, Guy isn't the most suave, debonair man on the planet, but he's sweet and kind and cares about the people in his life. He wouldn't get married to someone that he wasn't sure loved him back." Sakura grabbed Neji's arm gently and looked at him encouragingly, "He's a lot like you in that realm."

Before Neji could respond, Sakura had already walked away.

Green eyes looked around the room in search of something for the older gentleman. Her eyes fell on a green, beautifully sculpted portrait frame, and she smiled.

"You should get that picture of you, TenTen, Lee, and Guy at your business school graduation, blow it up and put it in that picture frame." She grabbed Neji's hand and hauled him over to where it is.

"It's green." Neji's eyes were wide in horror at the thought of giving someone a green picture frame.

"In case you haven't noticed, Guy wears nothing but green. I think he'll love it." Sakura rolled her viridian eyes and grabbed the frame from the rack.

"What about the woman?" Neji accepted the frame and looked at Sakura in question.

"That woman has a name," Sakura clucked in disapproval. "And we can find something else for her, you should give something personal to Guy though. He's your family." Sakura walked away, in search for a present for the bride to be and white eyes followed her movement through the store.

"Family hm?" Neji quietly murmured and obediently followed the object of his affections.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but did we honestly just buy Guy's fiancee a makeup desk with a snake carved into it. That hardly seems appropriate." Sakura looked at the present being paid for and shuddered in fright.

"Guy said she likes snakes. I told you she was odd." Neji looked equally appalled as he paid for the two presents and began filling out the paperwork to where they were to be sent.

"Well all of that shopping made me famished, let's eat." Sakura clapped her hands together and jumped up and down from from the pent up after shopping buzz."

"There's a french restaurant with rave reviews down the street, I'll call my car and we can go there." Neji had his phone already in his hand when it was suddenly taken away.

"There's no need to go waste hundreds of dollars on food when we have a plethora of international cuisines surrounding us!" Sakura waved Neji to follow her, and like the ever doting suitor he was he did.

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes and quickly caught up to Sakura, lightly grabbing her hand to make sure he didn't lose her.

Sakura started slightly at the sudden hand holding hers, but she smiled lightly and allowed him to cup his hand in hers to make sure they stayed together.

"I'm talking about this." She grinned and presented the area to the billionaire who wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It's a food court." His voice radiating disapproval and his beautiful face pinched in disgust.

"You really are as smart as people say you are." Sakura replied in mock admiration. "Yes genius, it's a food court and it has literally everything you could possibly need for amazing prices." She watched Neji's face as he took it all in. "Don't tell me you've never eaten at a food court before." She exclaimed in surprise.

"What business would I possibly have in a food court?" Neji shook his head, "Sakura, let's just go to the French restaurant, there we can get some nice wine and-" his sentence was cut short however as the pinkette yanked him down onto the nearest booth and silenced him with a look.

"You sit here and I am going to get us food." She looked at him pointedly.

"You are not going to pay for my meal." He looked horrified at the mere thought.

"Neji I know you're still stuck in the archaic period where women can't do anything on their own, but this is the 21st century. I can pay for our food. Just sit down and shut up." She said and walked off in search of food to shove down the billionaire's throat.

"Okay here we are!" Sakura reappeared at the table with trays full of food and two young men trailing after her.

"What on earth are we going to do with all of that food?" Neji raised an eyebrow as he watched her set the trays down.

"Well I was planning on us eating it, but I can also start a huge food fight here in the mall if you would prefer that." Sakura laughed and turned her head to address the two gentlemen following her, "You guys can set the trays down here she pointed to the small empty space remaining on the table."

The two men set the trays down and looked at Sakura with obvious intent in their eyes. The blonde handed Sakura a slip of paper and winked at her as he sauntered off with his friend slapping him on the back.

Sakura blushed slightly as she looked at the slip of paper she was just given and was going to pocket it when it was abruptly ripped from her hands and placed in the pocket of her boss.

"Um. What the hell?" Sakura exclaimed.

"You will not go out with some neanderthal who would rather slip you a phone number than ask you out in person." Neji said and looked at her in a way that did not allow her to refuse.

"Well good to know you think I derserve better." Sakura rolled her eyes and began placing the straws in the cups.

"You don't deserve better." Neji said shortly, causing Sakura to raise her hand in protest.

"You deserve the best." His white eyes shone with honesty and admiration, and Sakura quietly sat back down in her seat while looking down in embarrassment.

"Thanks." Sakura muttered, not knowing how to reply.

A few awkward moments passed between the lunch companions.

"So what is all of this?" Neji cleared his throat and flitted over the food in judgement.

"Oh right!" Sakura gave a huge sigh of relief at the end of the awkward silence and instead gave Neji a huge grin of excitement.

"So here we have the food court favorites such as burgers, pizza, and corn dogs." Sakura pointed to one side of the table. "But here we have some more diverse options such as chicken kabobs, funnel cakes, fried batter on a stick, and various egg rolls." She grabbed one of the large egg rolls, dipped it in the spicy mustard sauce, and handed it to him.

"Here try this, your life is about to change." Sakura gave a pretty smile and the billionaire promptly took the egg roll and bit into it.

A few seconds passed before Neji's face slowly started turning purple.

And he spit the egg roll out.

And he began gasping for water.

"Oh my god Neji are you okay?" Sakura exclaimed and quickly grabbed a drink for him to sip out of. "If I knew you didn't like spicy stuff I wouldn't have made you eat that!"

Neji didn't respond and instead sucked down the drink Sakura handed to him.

Until he promptly spit that out as well.

"What the fuck is that that?" Neji growled.

"It's root beer!" Sakura's eyes were wide.

"It's disgusting." He grabbed another drink on the table and drank that eagerly. He slowly calmed down as he drank the cooling liquid and he soon placed it gently on the table and returned back to his normal self.

Sakura stared at the handsome man and their eyes locked for a good couple of minutes.

"So," Neji cleared his throat. "What else do we have here?"

* * *

"Stop laughing."

"I can't."

"Stop."

"Neji, I promise you I would if I could but I can't stop thinking about your face."

"My face amuses you?"

"When it's purple? Yes."

Sakura hadn't stopped giggling this entire car ride.

She couldn't stop thinking of Neji's face and his fear of every food item he tried for the remainder of their time in the food court.

"I am never letting you drag me there again." Neji huffed and crossed his arms, resembling a small child.

"Oh come on Neji, it was good to see you step out of that droid like appearance you always resemble." Sakura punched his arm gently, "It was good to see a more human side to you." She said with a gentle smile to her face.

"You're the only person I feel comfortable enough to act that way around." Neji murmured so quietly it was almost like a whisper.

He finally had Sakura's full attention.

"You say that I consider Guy my family, well that may be true but I consider you my family as well." Neji gave her a burning glance. "You're the woman I wish to spend the rest of my life with. I don't have to impress you, because no matter how much money I have, no matter how successful I am, you'll always know my deepest, darkest secrets. You've seen me at my worst, and yet you still try to help. I don't have to be the genius Neji Hyuga all the time with you, I can just be Neji. You have no idea how much that means to me." He said vehemently and Sakura realized he was holding her breath.

"I understand you have many options Sakura, but just remember that you are the most important person in my life. You will always be the most important person in my life. I'm not good at expressing myself, so this is a rare situation, but I love you dearly." His voice grew husky and his eyes darkened while watching the pinkette. "I love you Sakura."

"Um." Sakura felt flushed and she knew she probably resembled a fish out of water. "I don't know how to respond."

Neji smirked, and his eyes grew darker.

"Then don't."

Before Sakura could even come to an understanding to what he meant, he leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers.

Sakura was having an out of body experience.

This was Neji Hyuga, the billionaire she worked for for years and he had never made a pass at her. He wasn't like the other billionaires who would try to grope her any chance they had, instead he was always a gentlemen.

But here he was, kissing the living daylights out of her.

His lips were exceptionally soft, but his mouth was strong and Sakura could feel his built frame push her back into the door. His hand wrapped around her wait while his other hand held her face gently, caressing her hair and cheek every chance he got. He kissed and licked and bit her mouth all he could, and quickly began traveling down her neck, biting hard enough to leave marks. His hand traveled as well, slowly tracing circles on her exposed skin as her skirt rode up her thighs. Her breath was labored as he hands began moving up, kissing the bottom of her skirt. His mouth continued to morph into hers and his hand cupped the back of her head to give him more access. His tongue traced hers and proceeded to tickle the roof of her mouth. She gasped at the sensation and Neji growled in appreciation as his hand slipped between her legs.

"Mr. Hyuga we have arrived." The driver announced and Sakura's eyes popped open in horror at the realization of what just happened.

She quickly shoved Neji off of her and threw herself out of the car, all the way murmering in shame.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Sakura repeated over and over again. Neji placed a hand on her shoulder and she quickly pushed it off of her.

"Don't touch me, I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe you just, I just, we just." Sakura stammered and continued to try to wrap her mind around what just happened.

"Sakura, calm down. It's okay." Neji attempted to calm his love down all the while trying to calm himself down by repeating multiple buisness key words in his head.

"No it's not okay, I just let you feel me up in your limo and didn't do a thing to stop it!" Sakura cried. "Of all the billionaires I would think you would be the last one to make me do that, but here we are and I just lost all the business credibility I've earned over the years to one random feel up in the back of a limo. I'm an after prom horror story!" Sakura screamed and ran inside the office.

"Sakura, you're making a scene." Neji said and looked at all the people staring at the pinkette in horror.

"Don't talk to me for the rest of the day. Do not take me home. I am going to finish my work, walk home, and then maybe step into some moving traffic." Sakura replied miserably as she sunk down in her chair at her desk.

Neji's eyes shone with unveiled disappointment but he retreated back into his office as per requested.

Shitty, shitty day.

* * *

And only getting worse.

"Go away Itachi."

"No."

Ugh.

"I'm really not in the mood, please go away." Sakura whimpered as she put her key in the door and began unlocking it.

"What's wrong?" Itachi's red eyes were hard as he watched Sakura's miserable form disappear into the house. He followed her swiftly and turned her around, forcing her to acknowledge him.

"It was just a really shitty day and I just want to go to bed and pretend like it never happened." Sakura whispered and forced the tears that were forming to stay put.

"What did that Hyuga bastard do to you?" Itachi growled and brought his body closer to his, feeling pure pleasure at her warmth.

"Stop! This is exactly what's making me upset!" Sakura struggled free and walked away from Itachi's dejected face. "I've always prided myself on being one hundred precent professional. So what if all of you are super hot and hit on me a million times a day, I could always handle it." Sakura took a deep breath. "But I feel my resolve slipping, and I can't work for any of you if I can't stay as professional. I can feel my resolve slipping." Sakura's eyes shone with sadness, "And I got so frustrated and was so mean to Neji and he didn't deserve that. So now I'm not only unprofessional and a loser but I'm a huge, raging bitch."

"Sakura love," Itachi said gently and sat her down on her couch. "You're human. Of course you can't be professional all of the time. Of course we all became interested in you because of your ability to evade our every attempt, but over the years we've come to love you for you." Itachi rubbed Sakura's shoulder gently, in an attempt to assuage her anxiety.

"Don't hate yourself for giving him every so often. It must be exhausting to be the perfect secretary all of the time. We don't care if you're perfect, no one expects you to be. Regardless of what you do, you'll always be perfect to me." He kissed her temple gently and got up from the couch.

"I'll let you sleep, but before you do call that fucking Hyuga and tell him you're sorry. It'll ease your mind. Goodnight love." Itachi's eyes shone with kindness.

"Thanks Itachi." Sakura whispered and gave him an appreciative smile as he closed the door behind him.

Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Though I know I don't deserve it. Please Review. **

**Thank you for sticking with me through this. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. **

**ShelbySabaku**


End file.
